


Head over heels

by Sonoko



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby is still head over heels for June, Bobdong is not a thing but..., M/M, Memory Loss, junbob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoko/pseuds/Sonoko
Summary: Bobby is an international secret spy and was nearly killed during one of his mission. After 1month being in coma he finally wake up with a memory loss which conclude him to forget about his 3 years boyfriend Koo Junhoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one: The fine ass man who was crying._**

* * *

 

Hanbin was sit on one of those hospital chair trying to work on one of his track when Bobby gave him that determined gaze. Today must be one of those hard day to handle.

Bobby- Hanbin talk to me..

Hanbin- What do you wanna talk about ?

Bobby- Can we discuss about.. nevermind

Hanbin- As you please

Bobby- Hoel that’s exactly the problem

Hanbin- What ?

Bobby- Since when the legendary king of curiosity died ?? Can you stop acting like everything is okay

Hanbin- Hahaha what are you on hyung ? I might call the doctor are you feeling dizzy?

Bobby- I know you, I know you really well, we are friend since childhood and I might have lost my memory but.. I know you.. especially when you are trying to hide something from me.

Hanbin- hyung just focus on your recovering for now okay

Bobby- Hanbin what are you hiding ?

Hanbin- that’s not the time

Bobby- so who was the browned eyed man that was crying the other day ?

Hanbin- one of our friend

Bobby- a friend of mine too?

Hanbin- kind of... why do you remember something ?

Bobby- not a tiny bitty... The way he cry was heartbreaking...

Hanbin- he is a drama queen ahaha

Bobby- Anyway it’s kinda pleasant to have a cute guy with some fine ass crying for me

Bobby blushed while Hanbin was outstomached. He thought about a lot of scenarios but none of them talk about Bobby being more interested in Junhoe’s ass than trying to recovery from his memory loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have a plot but I just found the idea of still being attracted to the love of your life even with a memory loss is freaking romantic. So here we are with my second au. Hope you’ll enjoy fam ;)


	2. Am I friend with you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s past ennemis introducing as friend.

**_Chapter two: Am I friend with you?_ **

 

Hanbin- heol

Bobby- yahhh don’t heol to your hyung

Hanbin- I better call that damn doctor there is too much morphine in your organism man

Bobby- I’m serious

Hanbin- So you’re not curious about who is the dude but about his ass

Bobby- That’s not what I said dumbin

Hanbin- That’s exactly what you said

Bobby- Drop the act is not like you’ll tell me who he is if I asked

Hanbin- it’s not my fault if your brain sucks

Bobby- and it’s not my fault if he is that attractive

Hanbin- I better go away from your crazy ass

Bobby- Wait

Hanbin- What

Bobby- What’s his name ?

Hanbin- Ask him by yourself

Bobby- I always knew you are fake

Someone knock on Bobby’s room door and quietly come in.

Hanbin- Hi what a nice timing

??- Hi hyung why ? Are you leaving?

Hanbin- Yeh but be careful around Bobby,I think those creepy nurse had given him too much morphine he is kinda crazy... more than usual

Bobby throws one of his pillow to Hanbin before the man leaves his room with a triumphal smile.

Hanbin- See ya

Bobby- No need to come next time

??- ahah you seems in really good condition today hyung

Bobby- Ah yeh I’m recovering day by day

??- That’s some quality news

Bobby- By the way I’m sorry but are we that close ?

??- You still don’t remember anything?

Bobby- Don’t look at me with those sad eyes it’s weird 

??- Guilttraping is my most powerful power currently

Bobby- We must be close so respond to me, because last time I remember you and Chanwoo were stealing some confidential documents in China for the Russian government and we weren’t friends.

??- Ahhh good old times

Bobby- Donghyuk it’s my current time do you mind explaining how did I become friend with your deloyal ass..

DK- Hyung heollll

Bobby- what’s wrong with those dongsaengs heoling at me today

DK- Sorry hyung but you remember my name and Chanwoo too

Bobby- So ?

DK- So Yunhyeong-hyung was right you only forget about those past four years ?

Bobby- Jesus 4 years 

DK- Nevermind did you remember recent events ?

Bobby- If by recent you mean memory about our "friendship" no..

Seeing Bobby’s concerned face was unbearable for Donghyuk so he try to lighten the mood.

DK- Are you curious about how our hyung-dongsaeng relationship started.

Bobby- Of course

DK- it’s simple hyung you just have to recovery from your memory loss

Bobby- Do you wanna get beat ?

DK- I’m not really scared of you all your muscles vanished since you stop working out hyung

Bobby- YAHH Kim Donghyuk stop mocking me

DK- Challenge failed.

Bobby and Donghyuk start to fight. Mostly for fun even if Donghyuk was having zero mercy for his hyung. The kid must have some past revenge to take. When Donghyuk gain advantage over Bobby’s medicated body a hand grab him from behind before yelling.

The hand owner- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HIM ?


	3. Agressively attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A total mess ending with someone slapping Donghyuk.

_**Chapter 3: Agressively attractive!** _

 

??- Leave him alone they were playing June-yah

The hand owner = June- WHO THE FUCK PLAYS WITH SOMEONE THAT BARELY WAKE UP FROM COMA LIKE THIS ?

Donghyuk- Shut your loud voice Junhoe he is fine

June- You and your tiny brain better get out of this room right now

Donghyuk- You think you have some power on me? Let me laugh

??- Donghyuk stop being petty

DK- I’m the one who is attacked and I should not be petty you must be kidding me hyung

June- I already warned you to leave

DK- Listen to me you’re nobody ok he not even remember you so if someone should leave it’s you

Meanwhile Bobby was quietly watching the scene like a neighbor spying the house next to him.The second person entering the room with Junhoe slapped Donghuyk’sleft cheek.

??- Are you really wanna play that sensitive card

June- of course he will I’m not even surprise with that scumbag

DK- You better watch your words

June- Otherwise

Bobby- Okay okay guys I don’t wanna bother you.. but can you please calm down.

DK- I better go for now see you next time hyung.

June- Wise decision.

Bobby- Don’t be rude Donghyuk you can stay..

DK- I don’t know if it’s safe to let you with those two but I might lose my sanity if I stay here se ya hyung.

Donghyuk kiss Bobby on his forehead, under Junhoe not so friendly gaze he smirks and leaves the room.

Bobby- So your name is Junhoe ?

Bobby was clearly more curious about that charming man than the fight that just happened in front of him. Unfortunately Junhoe took too much time to respond so the other stranger respond.

??- Yeh Junhoe, he is Koo Junhoe

Bobby- and you who are you?

??- Jinhwan you used to call me Jinani-hyung

Bobby- hyung? Are you sure about this?

Jinan- ahah don’t start it

Bobby- Better be careful than fooled ahah

Jinan- Sure :) How are you doing ?

Bobby- I’m fine but did your cute friend lost his voice ?

Jinan- Cute friend ?

Bobby- Yeh the one who almost killed Donghyuk earlier

Jinan- Did you recovered from your memory loss

Bobby- Finding a cute guy cute has nothing to do with my health orrh

Junhoe- So... I’m cute ?

Bobby- holly crap you finally talk to me

June- Stop overeacting

Bobby- Ahah you are cute must of the time

June-What does that mean?

Bobby- Earlier you were aggressively attractive

Jinan- Okay okay I need to go bought something, do you need anything ?

Bobby- Am I too obvious hyung ? sorry ;)

June- he is used to that don’t mind him

Bobby- What do you mean

June- Nothing so I was aggressively attractive earlier ?

Asked Junhoe with a luscious voice, he was ready for an all make out session before..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry Junhoe and Donghyuk I love both of you. Please never fight in real life ;)


	4. Better be careful..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight Bobby seducing Junhoe...

_**Chapter 4: Better be careful...** _

 

* * *

 

Nothing really happened, the little voices in Junhoe head just remember that he was probably not okay to confuse his cute boyfriend like this. He might have seen Bobby disappointment but ignored it.

June- I have a question

Bob-Freely ask

June- If you found me attractive that’s mean you are gay ?

Junhoe knows more that anyone that Bobby is gay but that dumb boyfriend of him might have forgotten this too and if he is not mistaken he is the only man Bobby ever dated.

Bobby: I might lose my memory but I’m as straight as a ruler can be

Junhoe almost faint by Bobby statement

-__-

June- Are you sure?

Bob- I heard that I lost 4years of my memory but I was straight...

June- Straight people don’t find same sex people attractive you know ?

Bob- Okay who are you ?

June- What a sudden change of topic, I’m pretty sure jinan-hyung introduce me earlier

Bob- I mean who are you to me ?

June- Someone close to you

Bob- Close ?

June- Terribly close

Bob- Close enough to kiss those pinky lips of yours ?

June- I thought you were straight

Bob- Lips don’t have gender

June- Seriouslyyyyyyyyy

Junhoe was laughing like he is the one who got morphine drip. That was the first time he was genuinely laughing since what happened to Bobby. To Bobby Junhoe’s laugh sounds like a melody so he just join him into it.

June- So I’m just lips with legs not a man ?

Bob- Hmm I’ll like to keep your ass too

June- That’s how a straight guy flirts ?

Bob- Non that’s how a Kim Jiwon flirts!

With that sentence Bobby buried the flirty mood. Junhoe wasn’t laughing or smiling anymore he was anxious.

Bob- hey babe what happened?

Junhoe didn’t let his heart fluttered by the familiar nickname even if he was sad to hear Bobby calling him Junhoe all this time he could not afford to be happy after what Bobby just did.

June- Did you just spit your full name out loud like nobody tries to kill you a month ago ?

Bobby- Wait what.. You know about my job ?

June- That’s not the point stop being careless Bobby I almost lose you once and that was enough

Bobby- How do you know about my job Junhoe-shi ?

June- That doesn’t matter

Bobby- That’s matter to me

June- Oh so now you’re suspicious about me ?

Bobby- Better be careful than fooled

June- Joke of the year I better go before I lose my sanity

Bobby- Don’t move ! How do you know about my job ? Don’t make me repeat myself a third time

June- You already ask me three times dumby

Bobby- Listen to me I don’t care who you might be to me right now if you don’t answer this damn question I’ll make sure to shut this mouth of yours for centuries

June- No one manage to live during century Bob

Bobby- This is what you really wanna do to me

Bobby was angry, anxious and terribly scared. If he wasn’t a patient with a 4years missing memory he will probably be laughing at Junhoe insolent behavior. But losing 4years of his life means that he don’t know who is trustworthy or nah and that was something his profession can afford. This Junhoe guy could be someone send to kill him and his dumb ass flirt with him instead of being careful. How can he be this dumb? That’s why Donghyuk was angry at him or Donghyuk is also fooling him about their so called friendship? So what about Hanbin does that means Hanbin must have been betraying him too or he is just too dumb to unmasked them ? Bobby was so angry and confused what causes his blood pressure to increase. He was under a panic attack.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter the other day but I was stuck with the end I didn’t really know how I should write it so tell me what you think about it ;) (I’m surrounded by exams but I’ll come back Sunday)


	5. Kazuha...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner sorrow of Junhoe and Jinhwan.

_**Chapter 5: Kazuha...** _

* * *

 

Junhoe called the nurse office. The medical team of Bobby come few seconds later.

Nurse #1- What happened he was stable earlier..

June- we were just talking..

Doctor- talk about what ? I already warned you to let him recover alone no to force memories, he don’t remember to him

June- I’m sorry...

Nurse #2- By the way the visitors hours already ended can you leave?

June- Please can I stay? I’m worried

Nurse #2- I understand but let us work and leave for today please

Junhoe follow the nurse words and tok a seat in the corridor. He couldn’t leave the hospital in this situation. He start to cry. Thinking about the last month. Everything was so terrible to handle he naively thought that Bobby awaken from coma will sign the end of that nightmare. So what was actually god’s plan. How can Bobby forget him in all the people in that damn planet.... He waits till the nurses give him an updates on Bobby condition before leaving. It will be one of those many night, where Junhoe will drink till the next morning. Trying to understand what he did wrong in his past life to deserve such a fate. He already lost his cousin Kazuha 4 years ago how can he manage to lose Jiwon now. Sure the situation is different. But what is worst ? Death or the love of your life who has completely forget about your damn existence. It’s always when he is sad that his mind remember about his late cousin. Unconsciously he must be punishing himself for being alive and healthy while complaining about life when she doesn’t have this chance. It’s after his 4th bottle of soju that Junhoe reaches his cellphone to call Jinhwan.

June-hyung *high cups*

Jinan- Are you drunk ?

June- Peraps

Janan- Where are you ?

June- hyung *sobs*

Jinan- Just tell me where you are I’m coming to pick you up

June- How *high cup* did you manage *high cup* to keep living ?

Jinan- June-yah I can’t understand what are you talking about where are you ?

June- ho... me

Jinan- Do you need me to come over

June- No let’s *high cup* just talk

Jinan- Why are you treating yourself like this Junhoe ?

June- Ji *high cup* no Bobby

Jinan- Are you worried about Bobby ?

June-Yeh

Jinan- he will be fine

June- No

Jinan- He is alive Junhoe he is alive

June- I know *sob*

Jinan- Don’t cry it’s okay

June- What If... he never remember *high cup* who I am?

Jinan- Trust him he will come back to you I’m sure about this

June- In case *high cup* you are wrong *high cup* can I ask you *high cup* something ?

Jinan- Sure

June- How... do you move on *high cup* hyung ?

Jinan- From what ?

June- Kazuha-Neechan

Jinan- June-yah stop being dramatic...

June- Sorry hyung *high cup* Was it insensitive ?

Jinan- It’s okay but stop overthinking and sleep Junhoe

June- Okay

Jinan- Good night

June- Yeh yeh you too

 

It wasn’t the first time since Bobby accident, Junhoe kept talking about Kazuha but this night was just too hard to handle for Jinhwan. He miss her everyday and the sorrow is still in his heart. He doesn’t move on, the time has just passed. 4 years already. 4 years that he died but have to act like he is still alive. He stand up and want to kiss that last picture of his late fiancee. Before crying till the sleep gain him.


	6. Kazuha part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuha is not only linked to Jinhwan..

_**Chapter 6: Kazuha.. (part 2)** _

* * *

 

Jiwon and Kazuha latest mission was canceled at the last minute without further informations. It was quite unexpected but the special force doesn’t ask many questions. They just obey to their hierarchy. Jiwon was naturally a chill person with a good skills so he never bothered himself with that. Meanwhile Kazuha was the kind to prepare herself meticulously for each mission. What’s lead her to be mad everytime a mission is canceled. Even the 2weeks of free time they gained from it wasn’t enough to stop her from sulking. Jiwon doesn’t paid attention to her. He just let her sulk for one or two hours before he used his secret skills to make her laugh.

 

They both took the same flight to return in Korea.

Jiwon- Kazu why are you going to Korea ?

Kazu- I already told you to call me noona and what do you mean ?

Jiwon- Ahah we have 2 weeks of holiday you should go see your family not your boyfriend...

Kazu- *blushs* How do you know about my boyfriend

Jiwon- I’m an international spy ;)

Kazuha beats Jiwon forehead what makes the younger lose his hotshot behavior

Jiwon- Noona that hurts.

Kazu- So this is the way to disciplinate you, you finally called me Noona

Jiwon- Hmm whatever, so why are you not going to see your family ?

Kazu- That’s exactly what I’m doing

Jiwon- hmm.. ohh... did your family immigrate in Korea ?

Kazu- Jiwon I’m korean what are you on ?

Jiwon- Seriously ???

Kazuha- Why would I lied about this?

Jiwon- So why do you have a Japanese name?

Kazu- ahhh my mom is Japanese but my family lives in Korea

Jiwon- Heol !! What a news

Kazu- So we’ve been working together for years and you never thought that I was korean.

Jiwon-ahah sorry I’m just dumb

Kazu- You’re not really good to collect information either you should probably change your job

Jiwon- I’m the best at my work okay

Kazu- Sure

Jiwon- So you are not planning to see Jinhwan ?

Kazu- You even know his damn name ?

Jiwon- For someone with that profession your are not really good at hiding your secrets

Kazu- Say the boy who thought I wasn’t korean...

Jiwon- I was just not much interested

Kazu- Tss nobody ask you to be interested in me

Jiwon- Don’t scull again Noona I’m joking

Kazuha-...

Jiwon- Noona... don’t scull you have to buy me some food

Kazu- Who said that ?

Jiwon- The elder have to treat the younger I don’t make the rules

 

Jiwon wakes up after what seems to be a dream from the past. Does his memory is coming back... After thinking about it doesn’t look like that. Does he ever forgets about Kazuha ? He is pretty sure that this memory wasn’t a part of the lost one. SO what was that dream. Maybe he is nostalgic about the old good days. Kazuha and him always had that brother and sister relationship. They were always bickering each other but they were the best duo when it came to work. Jiwon always has a little crush for his Noona but she never considered him like that. He never managed to be more than a little brother to her so he keep the act. That doesn’t really answer what was that dream maybe he should try to call her. She might be married to that Jinhwan dude now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren’t trouble by how the chapter begins. It might be confusing but Bobby will have a lot of dreams and introducing them in the story isn’t always easy so if you’re confuse by a future chapter read it till the end please ;)  
> Bobby is called Jiwon in this chapter on purpose in case you might ask.


	7. We’re not ennemis...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to end Junhoe nightmare is in Bobby’s arms...

_**Chapter 7: We’ Not ennemis** _

* * *

 

Bobby could only think about Kazuha. He doesn’t know why but he has the feeling that she might be the answer at his memory loss. Like the missing puzzles. That will not be shocking she is or was his teammate. She must have known what happened to him. She might probably be the one who saved him. Or maybe... Something more darker comes to Bobby’s head, something that scares him more than that shitty memory loss. He tried to think differently but even three days are more than enough... Kazuha should have came to visit him since... *What if they managed to only save me. Whatif she was killed*. Bobby has too many questions without answers and that was killing him. That’s when he remember Kazuha’s boyfriend’s name was... Jinhwan... He is not crazy the man who slapped Donghyuk yesterday name was Jinhwan. *He even told me that I used to call him Jinani-hyung*. Bobby’s intuitions were always right. He knows it, this Jinani-hyung must be Kazuha’s one. He was sure at 99,99% and that was more than enough. Everything seems to be clear now. Bobby spent one month in coma so Kazuha might be working on another missions. She naturally send her man to keep an eye on Bobby. *He is my Noona’s husband.* Bobby starts to sing +I feel good+ he was happy he finally found a link between his present and what left from his memory. Those discoveries are amazing. Bobby found peoples that he can fully trust. Not that he thought Hanbin was an undercover spy, but the guy is too suspicious. He came write in his notebook and then go. The Hanbin from his memory is talkative. Whatever a crackhead stay a crackhead the poor guy just doesn’t know how to behave around his childhood friend with a memory loss. Knowing Habin he is probably analyzing Bobby right now. Bobby’s mind blow up. *So junhoe is not an enemy if he is Jinani-hyung’s friend*. Bobby mood that changed from rainy to sunny is extremely happy after this realization. *Junhoe is not an ennemy* he repeat to himself.

 

Junhoe arrived just before lunch time and was quite surprise to see Bobby whistling at the window.

June- You might have a great night

Bobby- There is nothing else to do aside sleeping here so...

Bobby was startled by Junhoe voice but he almost jump by the window when he sees the younger face.

Bobby- What the fuck why are you here ?

June- Good morning to you too

Bobby- I’m not joking you should return to your home...

June- Are you still suspicious about me :( ..

Bobby- You should return to your home to sleep Junhoe-shhi you look like someone who barely sleep last night...

June- You’re worried about me ?

Bobby goes to hug Junhoe something in his face Indics that it was what he needed. The gesture was natural for Bobby and a natural response to Junhoe’s question. Even if Junhoe is some inch higher than him, he looks so tiny in Bobby embrace. Junhoe still shocked by Bobby’s gesture was stretched but softly hug back Bobby. That man worried him to death yesterday but he is the only one who can calm him down. What about that hug did he recover from the memory loss. So what yesterday panick attack was what setted off the process. So what is wrong with Bobby calling him "Junhoe-shi”. Nevermind Junhoe is too sleepy and scares to ask anything and breaks the silent. Junhoe simply enjoyed the moment. He almost forgets how a hug from Bobby felt. That moment is sure the most precious time in Junhoe’e life. They keep hugging each other for a long time... a really long time. A time where two men should start to feel awkward. A time where even ten years old friends will feel awkward. A time where a child will start to feel smothered by his mom embrace. The only relationship which needs that kind of hug is obvious. Only two lovers can hugged each other this long. Strangely Bobby doesn’t felt awkward by hugging a man for that long time. He knows that something was fishy but he was feeling good... His eyes were closed and he was humming Junhoe’s scent. A particular scent that was familiar. Bobby still have no clues about who Junhoe was to him. But the way this guy makes him feel don’t leave much place to doubt. The Jiwon he is today can’t be one hundred percent straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly all the characters were described now so the real story will start !! Stay tuned ;)


	8. Flexible ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hugged and may have ended up kissing.

_**Chapter 8: Flexible ruler...** _

* * *

 

Junhoe is the one who broke the silent first. Being in Bobby’s arms was great but he remember the purpose of his visit.

June- Did you eat ?

Bob- Nope

June- Should we eat outside ?

Bob- I don’t have the right to leave the hospital...

June- Why ?

Bob- I don’t know maybe because I’m a patient with a memory loss

June- Ahh yeh I heard that going to place you usually go may help

Bob- So you know where I usually go ?

June- You still don’t know who I am ?

Bob- Junhoe-shhi ?

June- Junhoe-shhi ?? What was the meaning of that hug so?

Bob- I just feel like giving a hug

June- To someone you know for three days

Bob- Kinda

June- I didn’t know you were that flighty?

Bobby- You’re too rude 

June- Hyung you know what is also rude ? Forgetting someone existence but did you see me complaining ?

Bob- Look Junhoe I’m sure you have your reasons to be angry and frustrated by the situation but know that the man who lost four years of his life is thousands more frustrated okay

June- How do you know that you lost four years of memory ?

Bob- That’s what Donghuyk said

June- So you remember everything before meeting me great !

Bob- I might forget but I know you are special Junhoe

June- How ?

Bob- When I hugged you earlier. I felt comfortable and your scent is strangely familiar also...

June- Also...

Bob-...I... always want... to kiss you

June- Heol !

Bob- Are you disgusted ?

June- No

Bob- So... can we try...

June- Hmm no

Bob- Why

June- You’re not as straight as a ruler anymore ?

Bob- There is flexible ruler

June- Ahahahah you really don’t loose that shitty humor of yours

Bob- I miss that laugh hihi

June- Drop the act you don’t even remember who I am

Bob- You’re someone with a loud laugh and I enjoy earring it

June- How do you always manage to be this cute when I’m mad at you ?

Bob- I wanna kiss you

June- Don’t bother asking

The remaining brain cells of Junhoe try their best to resist and reason Junhoe. But what can you do when the owner already give up on the reasonable part of his brain. He was only seeing that crooked smile and how genuinely happy Bobby was. Memory loss can go to hell their love is stronger. So Junhoe leans and finally peck Bobby lips. Oh god he missed those lips. A simple peck was already turning him on. Even his lonely dick was already reacting. When Bobby hold his cheeks to really kiss him back he lost it. Bobby may have forget but his body didn’t. Junhoe feel like he was first kissing Bobby. He deepens the kiss. Junhoe is launched. He is ready to give him the best gay experience ever. Junhoe meticulously maps the elder’s mouth. He take his time to explore each centimeters of Bobby’s mouth. Who knows when their next kiss will be. Forget about those gentle kiss from tv Dramas. Junhoe is angry so it is the kiss. It is only about sucking, teeth and tongue. Everything is bestial and torrid. What about the man with a memory loss ?His right hand was finally holding junhoe’s fine ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the last update for today guys I have a lot of exams this weeks but I’ll try to write as much as I can. The story has just started so bears with me and my sassy updates. See you soon hope you enjoyed this chapter I wasn’t sure about putting a kiss scene here but my Junhoe is not reasonable ahahah ;)))


	9. Don’t kiss just to try it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go quickly, too quickly for Hanbin taste...

**_Chapter 9: Don’t kiss just to try it..._**

* * *

 

WARNING! If you’re not okay with explicit content don’t read the beginning of the chapter

* * *

 

Things went quickly, too quickly, Junhoe was laying under Bobby, already topless. Their mouth still glued to each other. While the elder was playing with his nipples. When Bobby broke the kiss to taste Junhoe’s milk skin, Junhoe’s first moans resound in the hospital room. Junhoe was right Bobby forgot but his body still remembers. Bobby unconsciously remembers how to nibble Junhoe’s jawline before going down to his neck. He knows how sensitive Junhoe’s nipples are. That’s why he loves toying them. He always start by softly caressing them, follows by his mischievously tickling. Bobby is naughty and barely embarrassed guy with a lot of guilty pleasure. He always get that satisfied grin by watching Junhoe’s reaction that’s what turn him on. Afterwards he finally proceeds to suck the hell out of them. They were obviously too immersed to remember where they were. Too immersed to prevent Junhoe’s moans that was becoming more and more louder. Too immersed to notice that Hanbin enters the room followed by Donghyuk who hides himself in the corner.

* * *

 

Bin- OMG get you a room

Bob- I’m currently using it

Bin- Heol !

Junhoe rudely pushes Bobby and runs out to the bathroom. This must be the most embarrassing situation ever that happened to him. How Hanbin manages to come at the right time to break their precious moment. How the hell should he faces him now. More than embarrassed Junhoe was ashamed of himself. How could he lets the situation getting this serious. Who lets his amnesic boyfriend kissing him like nothing happened. That was freaking unreasonable.

 

Bob- What ?

Bin- What was that ?

Bob- You can recognize a kiss ?

Bin- Did your memory come back?

Bob- No..

Bin- Did you even care?

Bob- Of course

Bin- Oh so stop being focused on Junhoe and work on your memory ?

Bob- What should I do when nobody is willing to answer my questions

Bin- Stop acting like a child firstly !

Bob- Then what should I do ?

Bin- I don’t know but making out in the most grossly way at the hospital is not the right way

Bob- Funny, how you know... pretty much nothing but know that kissing Junhoe is wrong ?

Bin- Kissing him without knowing who he is, that’s what is wrong Hyung

Bob- I’m feeling pretty good Bini doing what you called "wrong" stuff makes me feel good

Bin- I know that's what happened when you have the maturity of 5yo child

Bob- I'm not a child okay!

Bin- If you're not one how could you be that careless about people around you

Bob- What are you on this time ?

Bin- Me, Junhoe everyone we’re not okay with your situation, that's what I'm on

Bob- How could you complain when I’m the one who is amnesic

Bin- You forgot important things and...

Bob- That’s what happened when you lose four years of your life Bini

Bin- I know but think about us, we remember and we are the one who suffers

Bob- Sure...

Bin- That’s the truth Hyung... you’re not the Bobby that everyone remembers

Bob- I’m sorry... but that’s not my fault

Bin- I’m not putting the blame on you..

Bob- No but you are guilttrapping me that’s worst

Bin- That's not my intention. but you have to think about people who started to be a part of your life during those past 4 years. They are suffering hyung...

Bob- Okay stop it dude...

Bin- I’m just telling you the truth

Bob- Don't make me laugh okay, the truth is that I lost my memory okay and you're asking me to stop being insensitive about stuffs that I don't know shit about. And on the other hand you're not helping me or giving me any hint about anything so stop playing the sensitive guy and get out.

Bin- Okay just stop kissing Junhoe

Bob- That's not your business

Bin- It's my business when you don’t even remember being gay and kissed the boy just to try it...

Bobby knows that Hanbin tried not to be angry and obviously failed. He also knows that Hanbin might be right but scolding him was unneeded. Specially when he was in a good mood for the first time since he is awake...

Bob- There is something special between us... I don’t know how to explain but I can feel it even when everything is so hazy in my head...

Hanbin could not get mad at this. He was amazed by the most genuine proof of love he ever seen, Junhoe and Bobby might be really destined if even amnesia can’t hold them apart. This declaration wasn’t only heard by Hanbin, Junhoe is currently smiling in the bathroom like a child getting the gift he wanted on Christmas... Meanwhile Donghyuk was sulking like the child who gets his favorite toy stolen. He decides to leave before the conversation becomes more cheesy..

 

Junhoe came out of the bathroom after Hanbin's departure.

June- Hi

Bobby- Hi

June- So...

Bobby- Don’t be awkward please

June- I’m trying

Bobby- Junhoe in all his glorious way :)

June- What did you say?

Bobby- “Junhoe in all his glorious way" that ?

June- Do you remember what this sentence means between us ?

Bobby- Is it a game ?

June- You always say that after...

Junhoe could see Bobby clueless face he obviously doesn’t remember what this sentence means. *You used to say it everytime after we had sex "This is the Junhoe I love, naked and in all his glorious way"*

Bobby- I always say that after..?

June- Nevermind

Junhoe smile to him but the mood was clearly less light than before. Bobby try at time to time to start some conversation but Junhoe isn’t receptive so they silently eat in each other company... without any flirt... looking like two strangers forced to share the same air, in a suffocating atmosphere. Junhoe end up breaking their ordeal by leaving. He returned at his flat as sad as he left it.

"I should have never kissed him in first place" Junhoe told to himself before crashing in his bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrite some part of the story hope you enjoy it ;)


	10. I kissed a guy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is starting to recall something...

_**Chapter 10: I kissed a guy...** _

* * *

 

The end of Bobby's afternoon was quite and lonely apart when a man called Yunhyeong came to see him. The man wasn’t bothered by Bobby’s amnesia he really looks like he doesn't care at all. As if Bobby having zero clue of who he was, is just a detail. They just sit comfortably like peoples who know each other but don't feel the need to talk. They were completely fine with silence. Bobby curiosity was only stimulated when Yunhyeong started to take selfies with a Nivea lip balm.

 

Bob- Yunhyeong-hyung that’s it ?

Yun- Yeh ?

Bob- What are you doing ?

Yun- Taking selfies

Bob- Why ?

Yun- I have to update my fans

Bob- Aha... hyung you’re too cute

Yun- Hihi

Bob- What’s the use of the lip balm by the way ?

Yun- I’m the model for the brand

Bob- So that pretty hyung is a model

Yun- Ahh yeh, what do you think about this caption "Come to visit a friend of course I didn’t come free handed, I brought one of those precious lip balm with me"

Bob- I can’t believe that I’m friend with such a cringy person ahahahahah

Yun- Don't make fun of me otherwise I’ll take back the lip balm with me

Bob- Like I care ?

Yun- Kid I’m not afraid to beat the hell out of you

Bob- ahaha you must be really well paid 

They spent the remaining time laughing and petty fighting. Yunhyeong was what Bobby needed. Someone like an air freshener with zero stress, who came with delicious homemade food.

 

Just before sleeping Bobby reminds about that one sentence from Hanbin... "Don't kiss the boy just to try it". These words make echos in Bobby's head. At first what he thought as Hanbin trying to quote Katy Perry’s lyrics turn out to be a deja vu.

* * *

Flashback:

They were in Hanbin’s flat during one of those hot like hell summer days, thanksfull forward the man who created air-conditionner.

Bob- How did you meet each other by the way ?

Hanbin and Yunhyeong were chilling in the couch and turn around to face Bobby. The later was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat.

Yun- We worked together during a CF

Bob- What was the dumbass doing in a CF ?

Bin- Heolll I mixed and produced the background sound for them

Bob- I see and how did you became friends ?

Bin- Hmm like everyone else we start to hang out together and stuff

Bob- Hyung you are gay no ?

Yun- Yes but... Hanbin and I are just friend

Bob- How do you confirmed ...hmmm... no never mind

Bobby found some cookies to eat and finally join them in the living-room. He wasn't really close to Yunhyeong at that time, but the elder knows him a bit too much and has some sort of telepathy skills...

Yun- What’s wrong ?

Bob- Nothing..

Yun- I know that you have something in mind, is it about a girl ?

Bin- true I didn’t bother asking cause I thought he was about your work

Yun- oh I’m sorry I didn’t mind to...

Bob- I kissed a guy

Yun- Heol !

Bin- Who would have ever thought about this ?

Yun- Did you like it ?

Bob- Kinda...

Yun- It was a peck or a real kiss ?

Bob- A real kiss

Yun- With the tongue ?

Bob- That’s gross no !

Bin- Ahah that’s mean... you’re gay ?

Yun- Hanbin kissing a guy doesn't make you gay

Bin- So what does that mean ?

Yun- I don't know... How do you feel about it ?

Bob-  I don’t know I just... try it, I don't think that I'm gay either

Bin- Okay that's complicated who do you kissed by the way ?

Yun- I’m sure it’s Donghyuk

Bob- Bruuuh why would I kiss him ?

Bin- Heol I thought.. *whispering* since he saved you

Bob- That’s not how things work Hanbin

Bin- I know I just thought that your gratitude became something more...

Bob- You know that he actually save me after trying to kill me

Yun- So what M. & Mrs Smith try to kill each other too

Bob- What the fuck hyung ahahahah

Bin- You see that’s how spies fall in love

Bob- Y’all it’s a movie stop my life isn’t a movie

Bin- So who is he ?

Bob- Junhoe...

Yun- Wait the guy you encounter at the cemetery?

Bin- Wait what ? that’s so creepy so y’all were here surrounded by ghost and decide to exchange numbers heolll

Yun- Bobby might have propose to comfort him and that’s when they kissed

Bob- Can y’all stop already

 

End of flashback.

* * *

 

After recalling this memory his mind was at peace for a moment. He is finally recalling something and most importantly he was right he and Junhoe have something going on. He doesn’t remember when this memory was but at that time they already know each other. His head starts to be flood by thousand of questions. He didn't understand Hanbin words about Donghyuk saving him. They never worked together how could he save him ? Also what was he doing in a cemetery ? Bobby doesn’t like cemetery so if he get there...someone important to him... might have died... but who


	11. The missing part

_**Chapter 11: The missing part** _

* * *

 “JINANI-HYUNG” Yelled Bobby in the middle of the night. He was doing the most extreme brain storming possible when the missing part of the puzzle come to his mind. Jinhwan is the only link to Kazuha. He should have started from heretill the beginning. Bobby instinctively look for his cellphone to call the elder. That’s when he realized that he doesn’t see it since he is awaken. Did he lose it or did Hanbin keep it ? For a spy who always have the most advanced advice he is too unbothered. He took him a week to realize that he doesn’t have his phone. His watch either. In fact any devices were here apart the TV. Anyway he’ll ask Hanbin about it later. He has to also ask Junhoe to come with Jinhwan next time. *Maybe he’ll get jealous if I call after another man*. Thought Bobby before finally sleeping.

 

"namja yeoja da gachi

bamnateopshi keep it chill

nol jul aneun jeolmeuni

Would you like something to drink “

Bob- Koo Junhoe what the fuck, shut up

June- you don’t like my voice ?

Bob- That’s not the problem currently

June- What it’s already noon, how could you be still sleeping.

Bob- I’m a patient, have some mercy please

June- No no no

Bob- Okay let me shut this mouth of yours

Bobby takes Junhoe’s arms and manage to throw the younger under him in the bed.He starts to tickle him. Junhoe fight back but Bobby is stronger than him. The younger ends beging him to stop, after crying out laugh.

Bob- It feels so natural

June- What ?

Bob- Everything with you

June- That’s blurred

Bob- I mean for instance, before you, kissing a guy was impossible to me but now I only dreaming about your lips

June- You only know dirty things

Bob- Exactly now let me kiss you pretty boy

June- No

Bob- Why

June- Don’t look at me like this you know how soft I am... actually you don’t know, that’s the reason why !

Bob- I’m lost

June- You don’t know anything about me and I just feel like I’m taking advantage of you

Bob- Sorry I’m really working hard to recover but...

June- Don’t feel sorry babe and took your time it’s okay

Bob- Babe ? No kiss but a "babe" ?

June- Habits dies hard

Bob- This one should not died, btw now that we talk about it I remembered something yesterday

June- Seriously !! OMG !! you should have started with that

Bob- Stop overreacting it’s your fine ass that always makes me lose my focus

June- Rohhh shut up and tell me what do you remember

Bob- How I should "shut up" and tell you something at the same time... ahah okay okay stop beating me, so I remembered talking with Yunhyeong-Hyung and Hanbin and they said that we meet each other in a cemetery

June- It’s true, it’s not common ahah

Bob- That’s pretty creepy ahah, but something is bothering me I really don’t like cemetery

June- Oh now that you talk about it it’s true too

Bob- So the person i went to see must be someone really important... do you know him/her ?

June- The Doctors told us to not stress you, I don’t think it’s the right time to talk about this

Bob- I spent all the night thinking about it Junhoe please

June- I don’t know much either because you don’t like to talk about certain topic but it’s someone you work with in the past

Bob- Oh !

June- Honey don’t panic ok inspire expire inspire expire it’s okay I’m here

Bobby follows Junhoe’s instructions while trying to think rationally. That could not be Kazuha for sure. She is not the only coworkers he works with. And Junhoe knows Kazuha he will not qualified her simply as “someone you work with in the past". Or maybe he is trying to hide the truth...

Bob- Call... Ji..nani-...hyung...please

June- Jinan-hyung ? Sure but why ?

Bob- ...

June- Nevermind focus on breathing I’ll call him


	12. The sorrowful truth..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is in the title...

_**Chapter 12: The sorrowful truth**_

* * *

 After Bobby panic attack ends they silently wait 45 min before Jinhwan comes.

Jinan- Good afternoon :)

June- Hi :)

Bob- hello, can you please leave us alone Junhoe ?

June- euh sure I’ll be upstairs if you need me..

Bob- Thank you

Bobby takes a look at Jinhwan. The last time he didn’t really have the time but now that he looks closely at Jinhwan, the man is really handsome. He looks like a prince. If this is Kazuha taste in man that’s explain why she always seen him as a little brother. They are physically opposite.

Jinan- So why do you call after a busy person like me ?

Bob- Ahhh sorry

Jinan- Don’t make this head I’m joking :)

Bob- Ahh okay ahah

Jinan- Ahah So ?

Bob- Are you married hyung ?

Jinan- Oh that’s unexpected, did I look like a married man ?

Bob- Not really I’m just curious

Jinan- Hihi I see... There was a time where I was engaged

Bob- Ahhh so you’re not together anymore ?

Jinan- What happened Bobby you were never curious about my love life before...

Bob- It’s important hyung, what is her name ?

Jinan- Kazuha

Bob- In other circumstances I’ll never ask you something like this but how does she earn her life ?

Jinan- Euh do you know her ?

Bob- Hyung stop answering by another question, please

Jinan- Sorry Bobby but I don’t understand how you could know my late fiancee you were not a part of our life at that time...

Bob- Late fiancee... omg I’m sorry hyung I didn’t mean to...

Jinan- It’s okay it happened 4 years ago

Bob- This is exactly the time of my life that I forgot...

Jinan- So you think the death of someone you never met is linked to your memory loss

Bob- Do you know my job ?

Jinan- No you were really secret about a lot of things Bobby

Bob- Do you know my real name ?

Jinan- Wait your real name isn’t Bobby ?

Bob- Okay hyung how do we know each other ?

Jinan- I’m June’s friend, but wait what’s your real name ?

Bob- I’m kidding so you’re Junhoe’s friend that’s all ?

Jinan- Pretty much

Bob- That’s weird can I ask something about her ?

Jinan- You are the weirdest one ahahaha anyway go on

Bob- Did your late fiancee was half Japanese by her mother ?

Jinan-How do you know that ?

Bob- So you’re really Kazuha’s neechan boyfriend... she really ain’t alive anymore 

Bobby starts to cry when he realized the sorrowful truth, under Jinhwan’s indescribable gaze. The older has like thousand of questions and Bobby was freaking amnesic.

Jinan- Wait Bobby you knew her ?

Bob- I’m sorry... I’m so sorry hyung...

Jinan- Why ? calm down first, please

Bob- it’s probably my fault and I don’t even remember

Jinan- Your fault ? I don’t understand why are you blaming yourself for ? Stop crying please Bobby, should I call June ?

Bob- I’m involved in her death

Jinan- Wait what ? How could you be involved in her death

Everything start to be blurred around Bobby. He got this feeling since the beginning but never thought it could be real.

Jinan- Don’t faint after revealing that, you need to answer my questions !

....

Jinan- Bobby?? Shit !

A nurse came after Jinhwan call, followed by Junhoe few minutes later.

Jinan- June we need to talk, take care of him first and come to my coffee right after!

Jinhwan is confused so Kazuha was killed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Bobby is always fainting TT...  
> Hope you still enjoy ;)


	13. The diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan date with Kazuha’s old memories..

_**Chapter 13: The diaries** _

* * *

With this new information in his hand everything changes for Jinhwan. What everyone think as a cerebral death was actually a murder. So there is someone out there who is responsible of his sorrow. Someone take away his only source of happiness. Why ? He always asked himself why ? Why a young girl full of life like Kazuha dies so suddenly. "This is life" they said, but he never accepted it. Now, now that he knows the truth he feels more bruised. Jinhwan’s world becomes scarier. What was Kazuha hiding, what was she doing that put her in danger ? All this question without answers ? What is the link with Bobby, how could be responsible in her death ? Then, he remembers that Kazuha had this warehouse under her name near the Harbor. Jinhwan is really scared what if it’s better to not know. He is sure scared but how could he stops now ? He arrives in front of her warehouse before finding the right answer. Unfortunately he doesn’t know the code that opens it. He tries different combinations of numbers. Their anniversary, his birthday, Junhoe’s one, her parents... nothing works. In last hope he include Bobby’s one too. He is extremely surprised when after two hours of brainstorming, the number 312107 finally unlocks that damn door. *Bobby isn’t crazy* he thought. The warehouse was full of folders, talking about mission and diverse things. In one of the corner they were a box that attracts his attention. He finds in it diaries with Kazuha’s handwriting. She talked about her everyday life. Her crush on Jinhwan, how she managed to collect all her bravery to ask him on date. She was sure bold, he remembers. He spent hours reading all her little adventures it was like rediscovering her. What she like and how lovely she was. She talked about her family, especially Junhoe. She sure treasured him. Jinhwan lost it when she dedicated decade of pages to hamtoro, her little hamster. *That girl was crazy*. It wasn’t before the fifth diaries that someone named Jiwon appears. She described him as someone full of himself, from the states. She swear that she will never ever like him. She was terribly pissed to work with him, moreover when they have nothing in common. *Poor guy ahaha*. Few pages latter that guy started to become a relatable friend of her. Jinhwan is slightly becoming jealous. All the pages were talking about this Jiwon guy. *You’re lucky to be died otherwise I’ll make you the biggest jealousy crisis ever*. Jinhwan stay here all the night, he never felt this close to Kazuha, that was fascinating. Far from his previous fear to discover something creepy, he just sits here and enjoys whatever those diaries have to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cute Jinhwan the time you have him... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jinhwan round trip of nostalgia, he is investigating Kazuha’s death. How Junhoe will react at his discovery ?

_**Chapter 14: He doesn’t help her..**_

* * *

 After his round trip of nostalgia, Jinhwan comebacks to earth more relaxed and more determined. He have to know what happened to her. He moves all the warehouse contents at his place.

Junhoe knows Jinhwan’s serious gaze. He only saw it three or four time. It was clearly unexpected to see it after his encounter with Bobby. Their talk might be something really serious. But what ? They were never that close. He drive silently to Jinhwan coffee shop, hoping to know what happened behind him. The older looks for sure sleep deprived. They greeted each other before Jinhwan opens a small room, hidé behind his office. That‘s the first time Junhoe sees this room. He doesn’t even know this room existed. He is as surprised as the older was yesterday. What was in the room is the most unexpected Junhoe could think about. “What the fuck” is the only sentence he manages to say. The room was full of folders about old missions.

June- Are you a spy too ?

Jinan- No, Kazuha was one

June- Noona?

Jinan- Yes, what do you mean by "too" you know a spy ?

June- Huh nevermind... so this is what she was doing, why she never talk about this with me ?

Jinan- To protect you I guess

June- From what ?

Jinan- She was a psy

June- So ?

Jinan- I don’t really know but what Bobby said to me implies that the official circumstance of her death might be false..

June- Seriously ? Bobby ? This crackhead doesn’t know her hyung.

Jinan- I still have doubt but he seems to be really close to her

June- How ?

Jinan- This is what we will discover read this !

Jinhwan opens one of the diaries and gives it to Junhoe.

* Me and Jiwon start to work together since last year. He is really serious in his work so I was quite shock when I discovered how dumb he is in reality. The first image I have of him was really bad, now I don’t know how to work without him. His bunny smile is really warming and working with someone with a cute personality as him... is refreshing. I wish that I have a little sister to introduce him. She’ll be the happiest with someone like him.*

*Jiwon is Bobby real name, they knew each other... and her wish kind of becomes reality*

June- OMG what a small world

Jinan- Stop smiling thinking about some kind of fated love

June- Hihi stop lecturing me

Jinan- I just want you to be fully focus on what I’m going to tell you

June- Okay

Jinan- So Jiwon is Bobby’s real

June- Shit... he’ll kill me

Jinan- That’s might not be his first murder

June- What ?

Jinan- He told me that he might be involved in her death...

June- That’s impossible

Jinan- I’m not the one who said it

June- I have been with him for more than three years hyung okay I know him why would an amnesic person would admit something he never talked about during those past years.

Jinan- Look at this Kazuha always wrote all her mission content in folders, I found them in her warehouse, she always talk about her dongsaeng named Jiwon... and remember how you and Bobby almost broke up, because he was hiding too much things to you, before the incident...

June- Bobby is mysterious everyone knows that

Jinan- He said he was involved !

June- Thinking about it that’s mean I have been dating her coworker... so his coworker who died was my Noona... wait...you left him alone after revealing her death like this

Jinan- Wait Junhoe...

June- Bobby didn’t kill her okay, I know him, he always talk about this coworker in a verge of cry. Now open that damn door I need to check how he is doing..

Jinan- You never thought that he was just feeling guilty, that’s probably the reason why he dated you

June- ...

Jinan- Look your vision is biased but what is the chance to coincidentally date the cousin of your late teammate that you coincidentally meet in the cemetery she is in ! If your Bobby is Kazuha’s Jiwon, he is an international spy did you really think he dated you for your charm ? Without knowing who you are ?

June- You’re so mean hyung... I know you’re angry but as I already told you I know him

Jinan- What do you know ? You didn’t even know that he was close to her so shut up

June- Because he doesn’t like to talk about it. I talk about my Noona with him but I never mentioned her name and lastly I didn’t know Kazuha was a spy maybe if you told me earlier this information and the fact that you were investigating on her death...

Jinan- I didn’t investigate anything he is the one who told me

June- So what he is involved and what ?

Jinan- Let me tell you something, I’m not acussing him just for the fun. Spies are only loyal to their chief okay! I’m pretty sure Kazuha heard something she should never have heard before dying. She was in danger and as 1+1=2, he didn’t help her, in the worst case he is the one who killed her...


	15. Forget me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe took a drastic decision...

_**Chapter 15: Forget me**_

* * *

 Jinhwan convinced Junhoe to help him. The younger closed himself in the small room for a whole week. Reading all the folders he could. Kazuha and Bobby were really really close. He was never that close to none of them. He doesn’t want to be jealous but not knowing his cousin job till yesterday and reading how she was calling Bobby by his real name was getting on his nerves.

*Jiwon and I did this, did that* pfff. It took one year for Junhoe to learn his real name and without Hanbin’s boner who knows if Bobby will have told him. His jealousy hit the peak when he discovered, Kazuha was the one behind the Bobby surname. *Jiwon explained me that his dream was to be a rapper. Unfortunately his parents never let him drop college. He doesn’t deslike data processing, but he found rap more fun than hacking weird documents for government. He raps a song called BOUNCE and ask me to choose him a nickname. I don’t know why but Bobby fits him in my eyes. Yes Bobby fits to an American boy full of swag like him*. Junhoe almost tears off the page. *This witch even knew Bobby, brain for our own good let’s associate the name Jiwon to Kazuha, okay ? Before I killed her a second time*. Junhoe stop swearing at his late cousin, before his aunt cursed him. His Bobby was different anyway. The Bobby he knows and the Jiwon described in Kazuha’s folders are two different person. Jiwon is younger carefree and easygoing. The Bobby he knows is mysterious and don’t like to talk about himself. Always careful with new encounter. Junhoe remembers how Bobby didn’t contact him for two full weeks after their first kiss. His Bobby will have never kiss someone without knowing his identity. Even if this someone is Junhoe. In conclusion his amnesia seems to have bring back the old Jiwon.. the one Kazuha’s frequented. Now that he thinks about it the doctors were wrong. They explain that after a commotion cerebral, most of the patient who wakes up with an progressive amnesia, is actually a retrograde amnesia, due to an edema in their brain. When that shit reabsorbed, they gradually remember everything. Beginning with their oldest memory like their childhood ect. In Bobby case he forget a define time of his life. So him remembering their encounter first, seems logic in the doctors eyes. They thought that Bobby forget the time of their relationship, because Junhoe is the turning point of his life. But Bobby lost memories that don’t involved Junhoe. The truth is that he forget all the events that lead to Kazuha’s death. He doesn’t even remember her death and who he went to see at the cemetery. Kazuha is obviously the trauma his brain want to forget. That’s it, her death is the turning point in Bobby life. Not his bisexuality, not Junhoe but Kazuha’s death. That’s when he stop to be the insouciant Jiwon and became the mysterious Bobby. Everything is clear now. Jinhwan was right, there is no way Bobby isn’t involved in Kazuha’s death. However Junhoe refuses to though like him. Bobby could not be a murderer. His Bobby or the Jiwon described in Kazuha’s diary are both unable to killed someone. Frankly he is more worried about Bobby. Not that he isn’t interested in his Noona unfortunate end but what if forgetting all those years is the only way Bobby’s brain found to heal. He is not a psychanalyst but that could be a logic way to stop feeling guilty. Maybe things should stay like this. He knows more than anyone else how hard those memories were to Bobby.  For the first time Junhoe wishes that Bobby will never remember, even if that’s mean forgetting him in the process...

Junhoe sneaks in the hospital, around 1 or 2am. He manages to reach Bobby’s room without being spot. He just back hugs him, while whispering how much he is grateful.

”Everything wasn’t pink but you always made me happy hyung, you are the sun that brightens my life after Kazuha noona  left. Unfortunately I never succeed to give you back this happiness. Now I know why and that’s breaking me. I’m sorry to never let you fully express yourself. I must have been preventing you to correctly moorned. Maybe if we never met... Anyway I’m sorry to have been angry at you for petty things. I’m sorry for a lot of things hyung... I’m so sorry... I’m also so grateful to have been loved by someone as great as you hyung. As strong and brave. Now you have to rebuild yourself and let those dark memories go. I wish you will never forget how much I loved, love and will always love you... but that’s too greedy. So I’ll act like an adult and be grateful for the three years and four months of your life, you already gave me. I know you don’t remember but I’ll treasure our memories for both of you, don’t worry. I’ll just ask you to be happy and carefree again.”

Junhoe couldn’t hold his tears. He cry as silently he can, there is no need to wake up the bear in his arms. He leaves at the dusk, just after kissing Bobby’s forehead for the hundredth time. "You don’t even give me a goodbye sex to remember, you sucks hyung" he whispered for their last farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’m really sorry for that chapter TT


	16. The first plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things weren’t that pink between our Junbob, will Hanbin follow DK’s plan to put them definitely apart.

_**Chapter 14: The 1st plan**_

* * *

 Bobby was slightly starting to feel depressed. Junhoe stop visiting him and the little voice in his head start to be paranoid. Did Junhoe and Jinhwan talk ? Maybe Junhoe thinks that he is a murderer. And what he doesn’t even remember he might be one? But coukd he kill Kazuha?..

Bin- Can you stop sulking

Bob- Can you go back to your studio

Bin- I do what I want

Bob- Same here ;(

DK- Why are you even sulking

Bin- Junhoe...

DK- Ahh the tall dude who took advantage of someone amnesia to kiss someone else boyfriend

Bob- What ?

Bin- Are you drunk ?

| Text message Between Donghyuk and Hanbin:

DK- hyung follow our plan

Bin- shut up and stop fooling around

DK- orh think about it, it could work

Bin- What If that dumbass believe you

DK- it’s for the better then

Bin- I’m not okay with that

DK- Let me just try ok |

 

Bob- By the way where is my phone ?

Bin- I don’t know you didn’t come with it

Bob- I might have hid it somewhere

Bin- Probably, do you want another one, till you found where ?

Bob- Yes thank you ;)

DK- Wait you’re not interested about your boyfriend identity

Bob- No

Dk- Why

Bob- If he is not Junhoe why would I be interested ?

Bin- Damnnnnnn

Bob- And binie If I really have another boyfriend... don’t talk about my kiss with Junhoe I already don’t remember the poor guy don’t add salt to his wounds please

Bin- Ahahahahah what a considerate boyfriend you mare, but I’m not the one who talk about your kiss, Don Juan

Bob- So Donghyuk how do you know about it ?

DK- huh... I overheard the other day

Bin- Spies habits dies hard... I already told you to stop doing this pfff

DK- I swear I’ll stop hyung

Bin- You better or next time I’ll kill you

Bob- Wait à minute “spies habits" ... you are not a spy anymore ?

Dk- Huh... it’s been a long time

Bob- ohhh... what do you do know ?

Bin- He his a choreographer in my company

Bob- Heol ... since when ?

DK- Nearly four years

Bob- What à funny evolution, I can’t believe I forgot this

Bin- You’re the one who forced me to give him a job but nevermind

Bob- Ahahah seriously ?

DK- I was the first surprise

Bob- Did you save my life or what ? Cause I clearly remember that I wasn’t a huge fan of you

.

.

.

Bob- Wait a minute I had this flashback the other day

Bin- OMG about what

Bob- It was during the summer I was in your flat with you and Yunhyeong-hyung and you talk about Donghyuk saving my life

Bin- Seriously do you remember everything else

Bob- Not really... Is it true, you really save my life ?

DK- Kinda...

Bob- How ?

DK- That’s a very long story hyung

Bob- Okay I don’t really care anyway, just tell me is it related to Kazuha death ?

Bin- Wait... you remember... her death too?

Bob- Jinani-hyung told me

Bin- How do they know each other?

Bob- Long story short Hyung was Oneechan’s fiancee

Bin & DK- Heollll

Bob- I also just discovered it

Bin- You discovered it or just remembered it

Bob- I remember that her fiancee’s name was Jinhwan, it’s not something I forgot I just recalled it the other daya

Dk- So you naively ask about this girl and he abruptly said that she died ?

Bin- What the fuck Donghyuk, Jinhwan isn’t like this rohh

Bob- I only ask him if he was married and he ends up talking about his late fiancee that’s how I knew about it

DK- No but how could he ignored that she was Bobby-hyung’s teammate ?

Bob- I don’t think we ever talk about her ?

DK- So the two closest people from her just casually became friend after her death without knowing this fact ?

Bin- Even in my eyes this is weird

Bob- He seems to only be Junhoe close friend, he was the first shocked when I ask him about her

Bin- Do you remember where you meet Junhoe ?

Bob- The cemetery

Bin- Did he went to see Kazuha too ?

DK- omg hyung stop they will be the dumbest person ever if they went to see the same person without knowing it Ahahah

Bob- He was there to see his cousin

Bin- Do you know her name?

Bob- No, he always called her Noona

Bin- What If his Noona was your Kazuha ??

Bob- You know why I love you Binnie ?

Bin- Huh ?

Bob- You are dumber than me ahahahahah what kind of creepy drama did you watch this time

DK- What If he is right ?

Bob- Not, you too ? I’ll never date Junhoe if that was the case

DK- You never dated Junhoe, in the first place hyung ahaha

Bin- Oh... I totally forget that we have an appointment let’s talk later okay ;)

Hanbin took Donghyuk’s hand and they both lead to the door

Bob- Hanbin wait is that true ?

Bin- I don’t know

Bob- How can you not know about this

Bin- We are already late see yah

They run out the elder’s room like this...


	17. Stupid unshared love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk might be ready to leave his one sided love..

_**Chapter 17: Stupid unshared love**_

* * *

 Once they arrived at the underground park, Hanbin furiously pushed Donghyuk in his car.

Bin- What part of “I’m not okay with your plan” did you not understand Donghyuk?

DK- I’m sorry

Bin- You are not

DK- They already broke up anyway !

Bin- So ?

DK- When we discovered Hyung’s amnesia we agreed to hide his relationship with him no?

Bin- That was before I talk with Junhoe

DK- That was your idea... how did he convince you ?

Bin- He loves him

DK- Drop the joke hyung

Bin- I swear he was so afraid to lose him that..

DK- That’s too easy he is the one who left

Bin- I know but...

DK- We all saw how Bobby-hyung was sad I’m pretty sure he is the reason why Bobby failed his mission and was nearly killed

Bin- We could not put the blame on him

DK- Of course we can moreover when now he is just trying to be conscious free

Bin- He loves him okay he was devastated when he learned Hyung’s condition.

DK- Because he was feeling guilty

Bin- Probably but he also knows how hard it is to lose someone forever he already experienced it. The fact that he could lose hyung forever traumatized him..

DK- Sure so where he is now ? Now that the supposed love of his life is here where is he?

Bin- He might have is own reasons

DK- The guy didn’t show up for a week and you’re always defending him??

Bin- I’m willing to give him the benefit of doubt

DK- You’re always to his side anyway

Bin- I’m not at anyone side

DK- That doesn’t change the fact that you never supported me

Bin- Donghyukie the heart wants what it wants, my support will change nothing

DK- I was here first okay, I saved his life when he followed that crazy girl in that trap. Then I tried so hard to be someone he will be proud of. I stopped working with Chanwoo. I became an honest and loyal citizen so yeh if you supported me enough Junhoe would never have the opportunity to steal Hyung in front of me...

Bin- As I told you Bobby-Hyung has his own feelings okay! Even amnesic Bobby is attracted by only one man and that man is Junhoe. That wasn’t you till the beginning Donghyuk and I could do nothing about it. That’s not a question of support or timing you know that’s not how love works.

DK- You’re right I was and I will never be good enough for him anyway...

Bin- Stop crying and listen, we are all truly thankful that you saved him but this obsession you have forward him is insane. What did you really expect ? You should just stop trying to get his approval for everything. Look at the brilliant man you become and be proud of you Donghyuk. Drop that foolish love of yours then learn how to love yourself. Someday you’ll find your person too.

Hanbin proceeds to hug Donghyuk, who was already crying an ocean.

Bin- I’m sorry Donghyuk I should have seriously talk to you before. Good boy cry as you want today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a plot where DK convinced Bin to follow his plan...


	18. He was missioned..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin and Junhoe confrontation.

_**Chapter 18:** _

* * *

 The two were interrupted by Yunhyeong who just parked his car.

 

Yun- “Knock Knock Knock to my door”

Bin- Hyung you scared me

Yun- Ahahaha you told me that my voice was pretty

Bin- Ahahaha that doesn’t mean you should yelled some twice’s song when we meet

Yun- I didn’t get the right signal sorry.... oh why are you crying little bird ?

DK- Hyung I already told you to not call me like this

Yun- Ahahah sorry what are you doing here by the way ?

Bin- He was crying so I hide him hihi

DK- Hyung !!!

The elders start to make fun of the younger to lighten the mood. Yunhyeong forgot his purpose to come at the hospital and followed themat Jinhwan coffee shop.

 

The three were surprise by the show that was waiting for them. A zombi that looks like Junhoe is seat at one of the table, reading some note meticulously. He looks ridiculously tired and pale with huge dark circles under his eyes. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk is scared by Junhoe’s cadaverous face. They take a seat at another table meanwhile Hanbin was brave enough to go to Junhoe’s table.

 

Bin- This is where you were hiding Koo Junhoe...

June- Ah Hyung what are you doing here ?

Bin- I’m with the guys, what are you reading?

June- Ahhh huh nothing important

Bin- You were really focus for something not important

June- It’s work related ;)

Bin- Ahh I see what’s up ?

June- Nothing, you?

Bin- I was just wondering why you’re not coming to visit Bobby anymore ?

June- I’m busy

Bin- Busy ?

June- Yeh

Bin- What is more important than him ?

June- That’s not what I imply

Bin- That’s what I understand

June- That’s not my problem

Bin- Heol let me recall you that..

June- I’m not the one with a memory loss I don’t need you to recall me anything Hyung, if I’m distant is because something came up

Bin- I don’t care Junhoe your are the one who begged me to give you a second chance. You broke up with him and don’t give news for weeks then you come back begging me to let him in your care. Before I even say yes, you were already at the hospital kissing him like nothing had change but now, something came up ? You really think that I’ll accept this

June- I’m sorry hyung but it’s really not your business

Bin- If it’s concern Bobby it’s my business, I have to take care of an amnesic spy with a target on his head I know that I ask you to take your distance and I was wrong, Junhoe he needs you more than anything right now...

June- I can’t...

Bin- Why ?

June- Hyung do you know who I am ?

Bin- huh what ?

June- It’s because I discovered who I am that I know that Bobby is better without me Hyung

Bin- Did you start to take drugs because we always call you the crackhead couple ?

June- ahahahah I’m really amazed by your skill. You always conclude the dumbest thing when you don’t understand something Ahahah Hyung how do you do that ?

Bin- hehe how should I react when you talk like this asshole

June- Ahah

Bin- So tell me seriously what’s going on ?

June- Not here, follow me

| Hanbin follows Junhoe in the small room, the younger discovered last week.|

Bin- ohhh since when y’all have an hidden room here ?

June- I just discovered it too

Bin- ohhh

June- Close the door

Bin- Ah sure

June- Where should I start ?

Bin- huh What is all those folder about ?

June- My late cousin diary

Bin- Hmm so..?

June- I’m Kazuha-Noona’s cousin

Bin- I see and I’m sorry for your loss but... wait... what ?

June- Hyung you are too cute :)

Bin- huh so you are Bobby’s Kazuha-neechan’s cousin ? Or your cousin and Bobby teammate coincidentally had the same name

June- She died four years ago...

Bin- OH my god that seems to be the same Kazuha but you are sure about it ? Like thousand percent sure ?

June- I spent the week reading her diaries half of them are about her cute dongseang Jiwon...

Bin- Damnn and you really date each other for 3years without knowing this ?

June- I don’t know if hyung knew about it but I just discovered it, he was so secretive about everything you know

Bin- Yeh that’s why you left but if he was aware of something like that he will had never dated you in first place

June- What If he learn it after, when he was too late...

Bin- He will never keep THAT from you I’m sure

June- I don’t know, Jinan-Hyung think that he is involved in Noona’s death

Bin- So this is why you want to left him you think he is responsible of her death

June- He is obviously involved in her death but that’s not what I’m afraid of. When I was reading my cousin’s diaries I discovered Jiwon, the young and carefree Jiwon I didn’t know this side of him. I only know the mysterious Bobby-hyung. The one I spent years without being able to heal. I was thinking that... maybe he was happier before knowing me I should not recall him all the hardship of his life. Even more when his brain is doing everything to forget them. The Bobby-hyung of those past day looks happier. He may live better without remembering. That’s what I think...

Junhoe and Hanbin didn’t realize that Jinhwan was back.

Jinan- I have the proof that Bobby was missioned to kill her so no you’re not the one who will choose if a murderer should remember or no his crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for tonight lame chapters not like this all au isn’t already lame, so thank you for reading it. I’ll be in quick break after next week, hopefully you’ll have more chapter at this time ;)


	19. Facing the ugliest truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Jinhwan discovered, will Junhoe start to doubt Bobby innocence ?

_**Chapter 19: Facing the ugliest** _ _**truth** _

* * *

Bin- Jinhwan I know that you need to find a culprit, but that’s not cool to accuse him

Jinan- Not cool ? We are talking about someone’s life, what’s wrong with you

Bin- I’m just trying to say that you should not stay focused on your own feelings. Let Bobby explain his side of the story.

Jinan- You mean that murderer with memory loss ?

June- HYUNG

Hanbin is usually calm so the three boys were all shocked when his fist touch Jinhwan’s face. They stay here without talking for few minutes. The fact that Hanbin punch him is still unbelievable to Jinhwan. His brain refuses to treat this information for now. Junhoe in the other hand is on his guard, he better prevent them to really fight. After what seems to be an eternity, Hanbin finally break the tense silence.

Bin- Look, I’m sorry for the punch but you have to learn how to talk properly. You’re not the only one who lost someone important. You lost your lover but Bobby lose his teammate, his closest friend, the only friend that could understand him. They practically lived together during their mission. So yeh you ain’t special because you were sleeping with her once every 6 month. You certainly don’t have the right to accused him of anything when you don’t know shit.

June- Maybe we should wait for Bobby to recover, I’m also sure that he isn’t the one behind her death, but as family we have the right to know hyung.

Bin- I know but Bobby is still traumatized by her death, it’s really not okay to accuse him.

June- it’s true he always had those nightmares about her...

Jinan- I don’t care okay. Y’all are biased. I might not be special in your point of view, I might also ignore a lot about her relationship with Bobby but I’m still the one she would tie the knot with, if she wasn’t abruptly killed. So Hanbin I better never see you again you and your nonsense talk.

June- Hyung stop...

Jinan- And Junhoe you, I never thought that you will choose love over blood. Go to hell with your murderer

Bin- I’m warming you tiny hyung you better not go near the hospital anymore

June- Hanbin hyung, please leave us alone for now...

They wait till Hanbin‘s departure before pursuing. Junhoe is already tired by everything, he just want this all things to be a bad nightmare. He will wake up from, in Bobby’s arms.

June- What’s your problem ?

Jinan- Apart the murderer you are dating nothing

June- Nothing prouves that my ex boyfriend is a murderer.

Jinan- Ohw...

June-I don’t need your pity, show me the proof you get instead

Jinan- Okay, so after discovering her link with Bobby I finally succeed to unlock her computer

June- Seriously what was her passcode ?

Jinan- 31Junbob21

June- Hoel !! I feel so dumbed right now

Jinan- Same :/

June- What did you discovered, then ?

Jinan- Some coded message she exchanged with Jiwon

June- Call him Bobby please

Jinan- Sure ! So Kazuha send this message, one weeks before her death, *Was you send to kill me ?* he obviously never answered it

June- It’s a question ?

Jinan- That he never answered

June- So this is the only proof you got ?

Jinan- Junhoe please stop being biased and face the truth

June- Are you realizing what that implies to me if Bobby really killed Kazuha ? I couldn’t live knowing that I dated a murderer for 3years. Moreover my cousin’s murderer ? So if you don’t have solid proof please hyung shut up the next time

Jinan- Heol so Kazuha’s latest messages aren’t proof enough solid for you ?

June- No, so spare my sanity !

Jinan- I thought, since you already broke up with him, maybe your last braincells were still functional. I guess, I was wrong

June- Hyung can you not try to understand ? if the role were reversed. How would you actually react if oneechan is the one accused of killing your cousin ? If the person you live with for two years turned out to be a murderer ?

Jinan- Stop crying... I’m sorry okay... I was insensitive, once again I only thought about my own feelings... I’m sorry Junhoe. Even if I thought that you should face the truth... I was really too rude

June- Let’s *sobs* investigate together *sobs* I better learn everything *sobs* even the ugliest truth

* * *

 


	20. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin have to tell the truth to Bobby, how will he react ?

**_Chapter 20: Revelation_ **

* * *

Bobby is driving the nurses and all the boys crazy. He isn’t eating and spent all his day in his bed. Useless to precise that his re-education was taking much more time then needed. His doctor is scared that he might be going through a little depression. He assures that it was usual for amnesiac patient, but the boys are scared that it was caused by Junhoe absence.

Bin- Did you eat this morning ?

Bob- I didn’t feel like eating mum

Bin- Ahah I bought pizzas, try it

Bob- Hmm I’m not allowed to eat that

Bin- Heol you devoured one last time with Jun..

Bob- ...

Bin- Hyung just eat

Bob- Do you have news of Junhoe, by the way ?

Bin- Unfortunately no

Bob- Aishhh I really miss his fine ass

Bin- You never lost the north ;)

Bob- I still remember the touch of his soft lips on mines...

Bin- HYUNG just eat the food

Bob- Ahah I try to call the number you gave me but he never answered

Bin- He doesn’t wanna talk to you that’s all

Bob- Who ask him to talk ?

Bin- Pervert...

Bob- Really you uneducated brat, this is how you talk to your hyung ?

Bin- I’m just describing you ;)

They keep bickering, like five years old child during all the lunch. Bobby could say that he won’t eat as he wants, his body only knows pizza. He ate the all plate by himself, under Hanbin maternal gaze. They finally go for a walk in the park.

Bin- I have to tell you something

Bob- What ?

Bin- it’s not easy... it’s about Kazuha 

Bob- Don’t scared me

Bin- Did you know shit about her family ?

Bob- I had dinner once or twice with her family why ?

Bin- What do you mean by family?

Bob- I mean her family, like mom and dad

Bin- You never meat her cousin or aunt ?

Bob- Why would I meet them ? Anyway you’re weird just tell me what you have to say

Bin- Her surname was Koo no ?

Bob- It wasn’t Koo but kō

Bin- What I’m gonna do with you hyung ? how can you be that dumb hyung ? Are you doing that on purpose ?

Bob- I don’t understand, are you drunk ?

Hanbin frustration is growing under Bobby dumbfounded gaze. Even him can believe it.

Bin- You really missed that hyung ?

Bobby scratches his head trying to find what he missed, while Hanbin is going crazy. He is trying to find excuses, but Bobby has like zero excuses. If he wasn’t aware of the link between Junhoe and Kazuha, he is officially the dumbest guy ever.

Bin- Okay I’m not gonna take thousands way to tell you. Listen carefully!

Hanbin puts his hands on Bobby’s shoulders. He looks right in Bobby’s eyes, with the most serious face he could have, and finally told him. The elder just laughs, he laughs for a good five minutes, wishing that Hanbin will join him sometimes. He wish, really hard, that the younger will give up on his straight face and burst out laugher yelling " YOU GET PRANK". Seconds passed, minutes passed, then Bobby finally realize than Hanbin wasn’t joking. Quick after he remembered Kazuha showing him that picture of a black haired guy. 

||Flashback:

*Kazu- Did you ever was into guys Jiwon ?

Bob- Why ?

Kazu- Here is my little cousin, cute no ?

Bob- Kinda

Kazu- What do you think about a date ?

Bob- Neechan I’m straight

Kazu- Aishhh you will be a perfect match*

||

Bobby’s head is a total maze. Memories are catapult in his head. Talks with Kazuha, his encounter with Junhoe and more importantly his failed attempts to save her life. It‘s too much to handle. He starts to feel dizzy and throws up all the pizza he ate earlier. When he regains consciousness his memory was definitely back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is finally back, I don’t know why my protagonist got less times that other characters, sorry TT


	21. The elopement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s letter before running away...

_**Chapter 21: The elopement** _

* * *

 "If you read this that’s mean that you finally decide to come see me. I thought for a second that Donghyuk’s nonsense were true. Now that I know the truth I wish them to be true. Do you remember the first time we met. I spent ten minutes watching you, your face wasn’t familiar but I swear that I already saw you somewhere. The reason why I ask your number was to investigate you, I totally forget my previous motives after our firsts dates. You charmed me, me the most careful human being was disarmed by you. If I could go back to that day where I met you, I will definitely avoid you. I still can’t believe that I was shamelessly in love and happy with you, when I failed to save Kazuha. During those past years my dumb brain was too happy, to realize that you were Kazuha’s cousin, even with all the evidences. I’m so sorry. Terribly and definitely. I’m not asking a second chance. Now that I remember, I know that I was a terrible boyfriend. I truly don’t deserve you but now that I know it, how could I face you again ? You spent hours trying to understand and comfort me, meanwhile I rejected you claiming that you couldn’t understand shit. I’m really, really sorry Junhoe, you deserve all the happiness in the world. That’s the reason why, I’m gonna let you go, for good. Be happy, please, not for me, but for her. Knowing you, now that I’m gone, you will look out for me please don’t. I’m infinitely grateful for those three years we spent together. Before I go, I will partially explain you, what really happened to oneechan. I just feel like you need an explanation, hiding everything from you aren’t okay. I never talk about it before to anyone. So four years ago I was missioned to investigate Kazuha. She was researched as a betrayer of level five. That’s the worst scenario for a spy working under government. Few days later I understand the real situation she was in. The truth is that Kazuha was send in a trap. They missioned her to help the Russian authorities, on some cases surrounding Korean’s forger. Unfortunately she heard things that she should have never heard. Our korean agency and the Russian one she was helping, agreed to eliminate her. Two groups of spies were send to kill her. Donghyuk was a part of one of them. I’m not telling you that, for you to hate him more, but since I can’t right all the details, if you or Jinhwan have more questions you can freely ask him. Donghyuk is a good guy, he sincerely help me till the end. So please don’t hate him. He is probably the reason why I didn’t kill myself, at that time. Since I’m the only one to blame. I will live decently, without ever forgetting my sins. Writing "I’m sorry" for the thousands times, will take away the sincerity so I’m gonna end this lame letter here. I will forever love you, KJH”

* * *

 


	22. The flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan will finally learn how her dear fiancee died

_**Chapter 22: The flu**_

* * *

 Even if Junhoe’s state is worrying him, Jinhwan couldn’t stop himself. He was sure that Bobby doesn’t kill her, after finally puzzling out all their messages, Bobby innocence was manifest. He still needs to heard the all story in Donghyuk mouth.

DK- Hello

Jinan- Ah you’re here, take a seat

DK- So what’s up ?

Jinan- I think you already know why you are here

Dk- Ahah then what do you want to know ?

Jinan- Everything from the beginning

Dk- Huh... so God created Adam and Eve and put them in the garden of Eden...

Jinan- More seriously :|

Dk- Hihi so me and Kazby met for the first time six or seven years ago...

Jinan- Kazby ?

Dk- Kaz(uha)(Bob)by, so we weren’t friend with them. They always where there first and stole the information that me and Chanwoo was after. Chanhyuk weren’t working for any agency or government.

Jinan- Is chanhyuk your third teammate ?

Dk- it’s just me and Chanwoo’s name, aishhh stop cutting me

Jinan- Alright alright

DK- So we just wait till we heard about mission that can bring us thousands dollars. We were in Russia in November 2014 for a special mission, we were asked to absolutely find Kazuha and to kill her, for 15000$. Chanwoo and I have never killed anyone. It’s true that we collect the money of some murder case, but we were just at the right place at the right moment. So when someone’s head is wanted they usually send two or three squad.

Jinhwan- What was Bobby role ?

Dk- Nothing from what I know Bobby was supposed to be eliminate too

Jinan- What ?

Dk- He was the closest to her,so they missioned him to investigate her. In fact they were trying to collect Kazuha’s informations, before sending both of them to death.

Jinan- Heolll I’m sorry to ask but how did you manage to save Bobby and not...

Dk- I didn’t really save him, it’s more like no one was aware of his presence. One of Bobby closest sunbae works at the CIA. Bobby contact him for new identities. In this way Kim Jiwon never left Korea and once he managed to save Kazuha she could live under a new name. Are you okay hyung ? Your face is...

Jinan- Keep going I’m okay

Dk- Once he arrived. He immediately called me for help. Chanwoo explained him that we just want the money so after this formality we could help them to escape.

Jinan- Why would he called you, you said you weren’t friends ?

Dk- Like you never noticed that I was in love with him ?

Jinan- So Junhoe jealousy is justified ?

Dk- Kinda

Jinan- Continu

Dk- Chanwoo found Kazuha after Bobby indications. He made up her fake death, everything was working. The next stepwas to meet at the Mongolian and Russian borders unfortunately Kazuha had that big flu and was also injured. Her body was too weak to be moved. Bobby and I rejoined them with a traditional doctor from the area. Unfortunately she didn’t make it.

Jinan- Wait what ?

Dk- ...

Jinan- She died from a simple flu ?

Dk- That’s it

Jinan- You must be kidding?

Dk- No, anyway don’t keep grudge hyung it was just her time

Jinan- *sobs*

Dk- I don’t know why Hyung wanted you to learn this but don’t act sensitively Okay there is no revenge to take anymore. All the people involved, are already jailed. With Kazuha’s proofs, Bobby put his old Boss in jailed for corruption.

Jinhwan is dumbfounded. He spent weeks hating Bobby and taking him for responsable, meanwhile the boy tried everything to save her till the end. Now he has to find Bobby. He could never forget himself if he doesn’t bring back him. How would he faces Kazuha, if he breaks Junbob for not verified assumptions. For Junhoe and for Kazuha he must find that dumb boy.

Jinan- Where is Bobby ?

Dk- I don’t know either 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my failed attempts to right a spy story TTTT


	23. The deep dongseang’s words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo and Bobby catching up the time

_**Chapter 23: The deep dongseang’s words** _

* * *

 

??- Hyung please go home now

Bob- Aishh let me stay few more days

??- It’s been a month now

Bob- So what ?

??- What are you even doing here

Bob- I missed you Chanwoo

Chan- Drop the crap

Bob- Ahah I came to see my dongseang after a long time and he isn’t even happy

Chan- I’m happy to see you hyung but... I don’t know I feel like you’re running away from something

Bob- You know me a bit too well

Chan- Hehe do you wanna talk about it ?

Bob- I’m fine ;)

Chan- Okay okay, how is Donghyuk-hyung by the way

Bob- He is okay I’m sure he miss you too

Chan- You’re not allowed to say that after you break us apart hyung

Bob- It’s not my fault if I’m that charming Ahahah

Chan- Heollll

Bob- He kinda becomes a choreographer

Chan- I know he is quite famous now

Bob- You too, you can still change your path you know

Chan- Ahah I took acting class those past years, you know

Bob- Seriously are you planing to act in movies or tv drama ?

Chan- I‘m cast for a movie but if a cool drama’s role is offered to me it will be great too

Bob- I’m so happy to hear that, left this dark passed behind now

Chan- I already erased everything don’t worry, none of the people I work with know my real face anyway

Bob- As expected you’re meticulous, I will check everything for you later just in case

Chan- Thank you hyung but that doesn’t give you the right to stay here

Bob- My lovely dongseang don’t be like this

Chan- Don’t be cringy we’re not that close tho

Bob- With all the adventures we lived together ahah

Chan- Seriously hyung you should follow your own advice, leave the past behind us

Bob- It’s not that easy

Chan- You never really try

Bob- Hushh

Chan- I don’t want to play the deep dongseang too, but you don’t leave me the choice Hyung

Bob- Ahahah you are all grown up, now

Chan- Ahah kinda, how does he looks, by the way ?

Bob- Who

Chan- Don’t play the dump guy, the one you’re hiding from

 

Someone start to madly knock the door.

??- HYUNG I KNOW YOU ARE HERE OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR ?

Bob- Junhoe ?

June- HYUNG PLEASE

Chan- Ahah when we talk about the wolf...

Bob- Yahhh Jung Chanwoo did you really call him here ?

Chan- it’s Donghyuk-hyung’s plan

Bobby run into the kitchen looking for a place to hide. Meanwhile Chanwoo open the door to a pissed off Junhoe.

June- Who are you and where is Hyung ?

Chan- Hello angry bird

June- Ah sorry hello I’m Junhoe

Chan- I know who you are, I’m Chanwoo

June- Ahhh I heard about you, I’m terribly thankful forward you

Chan- Huh why ?

June- I know what you did for my cousin, Kazuha

Chan- Heol the world is really small

June- Can I ?

Chan- Sure go in, hyung is in the kitchen

June- Let’s talk later I need to catch up this scampish

Chan- Of course

Junhoe runs in the kitchen to see Bobby hides behind the fridge door.

How those two love birds reunion will go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo finally appeared. I’m sorry that he didn’t appeared before TT


	24. Please fight for us !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe puting some sens in Bobby’s head.

**_Chapter 24: Fight for us please_ **

* * *

The situation was ridiculous but Junhoe wasn’t in the mood to laugh. He is hurt and shocked but definitely happy to see him again. He didn’t reflect twice when Donghyuk informed him. In precipitation he didn’t think about what he will say to him. EVen if  he is bit stressed and disarmed he could not afford to flinched.

June- Hyung

Bob- Please Junhoe, leave

June- No

Bob- I’m not ready to face you

June- I don’t care

Bob- Listen

June- No ! You left one month ago without a word and you think I will wait another day, month or even a year for you ? We better settled everything now !

Bob- Alright

June- You recovered all your memories?

Bob- Kinda, there is still some blurred area but yeh

June- What a relief

Bob- ...

June- Why did you left so ?

Bob- How could I stay when...

June- Don’t use Noona as an excuse please

Bob- It’s not an excuse

June- It’s not a big deal either.

Bob- I still feel so guilty

June- Why ?

Bob- If only, I spent less time doubting her. If I ran to her I could have save her

June- You could or maybe not. Hyung you can recreate the whole world with an "If". You did everything you could to save her, me, Jinhwan-hyung, everyone know that When Jinan-Hyung start all his hypothesis I was so scared of one thing, you know which one ?

Bob- *shake his head right and left*

June- I was scared that she spent her last moment alone in a cold weather. I was so relieved to know that you were there for her. Till her last breath you are the one who holds her hand. And frankly hyung that’s the most beautiful and bravest act you ever did. If i wasn’t already in love with you I’ll surely fall in love with you ahah. I’m so thankful forward you to have been such a great friend for my Noona. Sincerely she must be the proudest angel right now. Boasting about you. So stop feeling guilty now. Forgive yourself it was just her time. It’s life peoples leaves but they could  still live in our hearts. We have to remember them but we can’t forbid ourself to live or to be happy.

Bob- *sobs* I don’t know what to say I *sobs* truly doesn’t deserve you...

June- Why ?

Bob- I don’t know... and the fact that you are her cousin is still so weird

June- Look, me and Noona are relatives and ? That doesn’t change anything between us. Thanks to her I’m finally able to know more about my man. I discovered who Jiwon is, this cheerful and carefree handsome man. The one who will kiss me without remembering me...

Bob- Don’t talk about that I’m so embarrassed...

June- Hihi let’s restart everything from the beginning hyung

Bob- How ?

June- No more secret, more communication about our feelings etc, you know like regular couple.

Bob- Give me some time

June- How much ?

Bob- I don’t know...

June- What If I’m not here anymore when you’re ready?

Bob- I’ll be sad but that’s life

June- I’m not worth it in your eyes, hyung ?

Bob- You’re more than worth it

June- You never fight for me. I dumped you and you kept living like nothing changes. I came all the way to Daegu for your dumb ass and I’m still the one fighting for our relationship. Why I’m always the one who fights for us, hyung! Today, please, fight for us, please. For once fight for your love !

Bob- I’m sorry I was always so lacking... that’s the reason why I wanted to give back your freedom

June- So you put your life in danger countless times for Noona but being my boyfriend is too hard....

Bobby didn’t answered. He could explain how these two things are different. Talk about how confident he is in his job and how he lose it all when it concerns Junhoe. He could have accepted Junhoe’s offer to restart everything but he is doubting himself too much. Too much to promise anything to Junhoe. Too much to guarantee any healthy relationship. So he just stay quite while watching Junhoe’s frustration growing. Growing till becoming only anger. The younger then left. Both of them know at that time that something was break. Something they couldn’t fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really curious about what y’all think. How will you react in Bobby’s place ? In Junhoe’s case will you be understanding ?


	25. Hallucination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Bobby really let Junhoe left him like this...

_**Chapter 25: Hallucination !** _

* * *

 

Bob- Hello ?

Bin- COWARD WHY YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE JUNHOE ARE BACK TOGETHER ?

Bob- Stop yelling before I hung up

Bin- Ahah sorry how could you hide such a scoop ??

Bob- We are not bac...

Bin- Stop lying I ate with him yesterday and he suddenly walk away to take a call and came back two hours later

Bob- Ahahah and what makes you think that he was talking with me ?

Bin- I’m not dumb I know it was you

Bob- Whatever we’re not back together

Bin- He might still be hurt by your last altercation, Chanwoo told to Donghyuk that you were a total dick, this is not how I raised you hyung

Bob- Shut up you are talking nonsense haha

The two best friends catch up the time. Bobby meticulously avoid talking about what really happened that day. He was already labeled as crazy, not like he cares  but sharing that he saw Kazuha that day is another level of insanity. Even himself  is still freaked out but thankful.

 

|| Flashback:

Bobby felt someone hitting the back of his head. When he watched behind him. What he saw left him speechless. *Breath slowly this is all made up by your brain* he reassured himself while closing his eyes really hard.

??- You’re really letting him go like this

Bob- huh

??- Run after him asshole

Bobby executes himself. The fact that Kazuha is ordering him, totally freaked him out. *What the fuck ?* he thought. Is he hallucinating now ? Does his brain is that mess up ? He might turn in the next Melinda Gordon. Anyway he better do anything to catch up Junhoe. His heart couldn’t handle another kinda ghost whisperer experience. He finally reaches Junhoe and what he sees broke his heart. The younger is crying his heart out, not minding the people around him. He couldn’t care less about who see him. For Bobby, seeing the younger like this is unbearable. Kazuha would have all the rights to haunted him till the end of time, if he lets Junhoe in this state.

Bob- JUNHOEEEE

June- ...

Bob- I’m not gonna wait another day... I’m sorry.. I’m really really really sorry and ready to tell you everything. I will share every single thing that is on my mind...

June- You...

Bob- You don’t have to talk just listen okay

June- *nods*

Bob- I’m a total mess Junhoe. I try really hard but I can’t get rid of my guiltiness. I know what you think about it. Everybody thought the same. That doesn’t change that I still feel guilty. I was selfish and only hurt you. During all our relationship i continuously hurt you. Every time that I was too happy it felt unfair to her. To her who wasn’t able to marry her fiancee. To her who died too soon. That’s the reason I never fight for you. Not that you aren’t worth it but I feel like I don’t deserve to be with you. Furthermore now that I know you were her relatives. That’s mean I start to hurt you before we officially meet. How a coward like me could stand on his two feet and fight for you. What right I have ? What guarantee could I offered to you ? I can’t make you happy so why would I run after you ? I couldn’t bare to be this selfish. I should have repair myself before dating you. For the thousands time I’m sorry. You might be my wright person at the wrong moment or something like this anyway I’m already gratef...

June- You should breath while delivering this amount of bullshit

Bob- huh :| ...

They both remind silent for a couple of seconds analyzing each other reaction. Junhoe seeing that Bobby isn’t pursuing his nonsense talk further, wiped his tears away and respond to the older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Junbob can work ? Can you understand Bobby more now ?
> 
> Ps: OMG it’s been a really long time anyway happy new year to all the people who read this trashy pics. I hope 2019 will be full of success and happiness. Much love xoxo.


	26. Bigger than what I can see !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Junhoe react after Bobby finally open up to him ? Is it to late to say sorry 🎶

_**UChapter 26: Bigger than what you can see**_

* * *

 June- *sniff* I suppose it’s my turn *sniff* I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I was the happiest with you, me (point to himself) who lost his Noona was the happiest with you, hyung. I would never have been abled to mourn completely, without you by my side. You give back taste to my life. I also always ask myself why ? Why you have to always ruin everything ? I don’t know why that bitch is haunting you but never believed her you deserve happiness.

Bob- Your language June-yah...

June- Sorry hihi she is the one who left us okay! She left for a better place... She is the real coward in this story, stop giving her attention and stop feeling guilty. You felt guilty for what ? Because my aunt birthed a weak bitch who died from a flu ?

Bob-YAAAAA

 

Bobby was really taken aback by the way Junhoe is talking about Kazuha. He would found this funny in other circumstances but not right now.

 

June- Sorry noona hihi

Bob- *Speechless*

June- Did you ever thought about...

Bob- About ?

June- Nevermind

Bob- Tell me

June- Don’t be mad okay so do you ever think about seeing a psy ?

Bob- Hm no

June- I think you need one

Bob- I’m not sure about...

June- Come on hyung you damn know that you have an irrational behavior

Bob- What do you mean ?

June- Look we are fated to each other, you can’t denied it. I’m your wright person and instead of showering me with love and kiss, you are running away from me. Drop that wrong moment bullshit, there is no wrong timing if both of us work on it. I wasn’t in Russia but you’re clearly traumatized. So the first step is to cure yourself. I’m really really really kind and willing to help you but this could be your last chance...

Bob- Ok

June- Ok ?

Bob- I’ll think about it

 

Junhoe expression starts to look like a kid who has exactly what he wanted the Christmas day.They said women are complicated but Koo Junhoe is another level of complication, he thought. Bobby was totally lost but at the same time mesmerized by this bright smile growing on the younger face.

 

June- I’m happy. Really, really happy...

Bob- huh why ?

June- Can I confess too ?

Bob- Sure son ;)

June- I thought that I never succeed to make you happy or that you never truly love me cause you were in love with your passed teammate so I used to think “he already lost the love of his life, so losing me can’t affect him” ... but when you lose your memory and start to be all flirty with me I understand that your love for me was always deeper than what I thought. I always wish you will express all those inner feelings you kept for yourself so I will stop feeling insecure and know how you really feel... you even run after me... I finally beat this bitch..

Bob- Yaaaa stop calling her like this

June- She is used to it ahah

Bob- Ahh... by the way I’m sorry, def...

June- I’m the one who is sorry, the issue was always bigger than what I could see...

 

After a long hug Junhoe kissed Bobby’s forehead and tell him to take care of himself. No promises were made. The younger puffy eyes was replaced by a smile. That was enough for Bobby. Is not the first time he saw Junhoe cries. Those tears where just at another level. He could have never forgave himself if he didn’t run after him this time. Leaving the younger questioning his own worth. This must be the reason why Kazuha appears.

||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe is the real deal in th


	27. The time he spent away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t understand what happened I just fall asleep while updating ahah anyway here is the chapter

_**Chapter 27: The times he** _ _**spent away...** _

* * *

Months passed and Bobby is still living at Chanwoo’s place. Even with all the younger’s attempt to kick him out, Bobby seems to have no intention to leave. He followed Junhoe advice and went to see a psy. Not that he has a clue about what he was doing, but after few sessions he could feel a slight improvement. Now that his memory is back, Junhoe absence his really hard to handle. They try to talk to each other sometimes. But he still misses him. Especially when Christmas and his birthday are approaching, he clearly remember how excited Junhoe is during this period of the year. All excited and happy over all the small things. Smiling and buying all the useless stuff he could.

Chan- Why are you smiling alone like an idiot ?

Bob- Before I go, I swear Jung Chanwoo I will teach you respect

Chan- I’m so pressed to see this day finally

Bob- You will miss me too much when I’ll be gone

Chan- In your dream I’m not Junhoe !

Bob- No you’re my bitch

Chan- pfff

Bob- Talking about him, do you have news

Chan- I’m not gonna tell you anything

Bob- You unloyal ass tell him everything about me but I’m not allowed to know anything

Chan- I don’t help stupid people

Bob- Ahhh

Chan- What are you waiting for returning, by the way ?

Bob- That’s not your business

Chan- I don’t care just leaves my appart

Bob- I hate you

Chan- Hihihihihi I love myself and it’s enough

Bob- Pfff you punk

Chan- Holy shit... are you really swearing like an ajusshi now ?

Bob- Shut up TT

 

When Bobby closes his eyes, he only manage to see one pair of sharp eyes looking at him with absolute adoration. Seriously what did he do to deserve him. This time it was one of those afternoon where he wasn’t on mission cuddling his boyfriend on their couch. Peacefully resting with Junhoe in his arms. He wanted to kiss this soft milk skin in front of him but he is scared to wake him up. Junhoe pink lips were so cute. Slightly moving to let the air in and out only. His nose was red like a clown but even that was cute to Bobby. *Atchoummm* strongly sneezed Junhoe breaking up the room peace.

June- Who on this heart catch a cold during summer FUCK

Bob- Should I bring you another blanket ?

June- No *ATCHOUUUUUUM* I’m fine hyung

Bob- ok babe I made a lemon and ginger soup, let me poor you some

June- You’re so cool when you take care of me

Bob- Ahah don’t make me blush ok!

June- Doctor ?

Bob- Me?

June- Yes can you watch over there I think I have something on my shoulders...

Bobby innocently went to the younger already thinking about where to buy some ointment. He ignored Junhoe luscious voice and think that this might be the way he talks when he is sick. Little does he knew Junhoe was tricking him for a kiss.

Bob- You... coward

June- What ?

Bob- Stop acting innocently I’m working tomorrow don’t give me your germ

June- A couple should share anything

Bob- Who said that ?? Get away from me

They start to run after each other. Bobby will never admitted that he let Junhoe catch him deliberately but we all know that Junhoe sick body would never catch up his international spy boyfriend...

 

??- What the fuck is wrong with you, let go of me hyung

 

Bobby startled. This voice wasn’t Junhoe, He then slowly proceed to open his eyes, to see Chanwoo in front of him.

Bob- OMG what are you doing here

Chan- I’m leaving here and you ?

 

Few seconds later he realized that everything was a dream. *So this is how our life as a couple was* he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR WONDERFUL MAKNAE ahah what do you think about this chapter? There is non cliffhanger or whatever I don’t really know how to that it’s just an update about how Bobby is slightly starting to focus on what makes him happy rather than what prevents this happiness. Enjoy :)


	28. Let the past be the past...

_**Chapter 28: Let the past be the past...** _

* * *

The day before his birthday, Bobby finally left Chanwoo’s place. Getting back to Seoul means, being back to his shared flat with Junhoe. If he count the three weeks he spent abroad for his mission, the month he spent in coma, the month he was amnesiac and the three months he spent with Chanwoo, it’s been like half a year the last time he was there. The flat felt like an unknown place, only filled with memories. He carefully opened the door with nostalgia. He couldn’t confirm if Junhoe was still leaving here. The flat is neat so someone obviously comes to clean the place. The probability that it was junhoe’s work is around 0,1% but let’s keep faith. He takes place on the couch, the same one he dreamed about “Time flies really fast, I left at the very beginning of the summer and tomorrow I will turn thirty.” There is no real correlation, Bobby is just nostalgic. He looks back at his twenties and "grateful" is the only word that could fully describe this past decade. Bobby is grateful, grateful to have met the two most precious person of his life. He also have a lot of regrets. He lost Kazuha and naively thought that he could afford to lose Junhoe. He is continuously repeating the same errors. Loosing Kazuha because he doubt her and almost end up losing Junhoe because of the same doubt. The near thirty years old Bobby want to trust. Trust in himself, trust in life and trust in love. He is conscious that things will not be easy, but he needs to see the end of this story. Deep inside him he knows that there is still a chance for them. It took time but Bobby is finally ready to move forward. Ready to let the past be the past and focus on his present. After this finding he feels the urge to see Kazuha.

 

Bob- Hello oneechan how have you been ? Don’t be mad at me you know that I don’t like cemetery. But that’s not a reason to scared the hell out of me. OMG I still can’t believe what happened the other day. Where you really there ? Anyway don’t ever come at me, I promise that I will come more often. By the way I’m turning thirty tomorrow. I can already feel the drastic changes, I get some wrinkles already ahah... I start to see a psy after your cousin’s words and as incredible that could be externalizing all those sad feelings is helping me. When I think about you I’m not sad or regretful anymore. I know you are in a good place and that’s enough. Junhoe is really wise even if he is younger, his words really touch me. He was right I don’t have to feel guilty, you living in my heart and my memories is also enough. Now I feel so dumb living all those years filled with anger, sadness and guiltiness. I treasure those feelings more than I treasure my own life. More than I treasure your cousin. When we were appart it feels so empty. I fooled myself thinking that it’s better in that way and look I miss him so much. I want to know how it is to be happy again. I want to be in love and be loved back. Do I have the right to experienced that. Tell me should I stay away from him or keep running after him. I mean didn’t I hurt him enough already? Nvermind there is this thing too, since I lost my memory, the nightmares relating to your last moment miraculously stopped. This accident could be a blessing in disguise. Like a kick that say “Stop acting like a zombie asshole and live as long as you can” ahahahah. You’re not the one behind it? If that’s the case should i thank you ? Then my guardian angel thank you. Mostly for sending Junhoe. Now I’m sure he is a gift you sent to me, isn’t it? I should also apologize for not being able to cherish him properly. I should have treasure each part of him...

 

Bobby feels a presence behind him. It is none other than Junhoe. The younger saw Bobby coming few minutes ago and hided. Scared to face the older, he had planned to leave after Bobby left. But hearing Bobby talking with Kazuha, moved him. He couldn’t refrain himself.

 

June- I thought you dislike cemetery, what are you doing here ?

Bob- Junhoe

June- Noona you’re really lucky. Hyung was always so talkative with you. Should I rejoin you to gain more of his attention too?

Bob- JUNHOE

June- Don’t worry I’m joking. Why would I give up on my life for him I’m too precious ahahaha

Bob- Pff can we talk ?

June- Finish this first, you should have treasure each part of me, then ?

Bob- Ahah I’m not gonna tell you

June- Ahhh I see I’m not gonna talk with you then

Bob- You’re not forced, if you..

June- arff who I am to refuse a talk with your highest, pizza ?

Bob- Sure ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight update was expected for the end of December that’s why Bobby’s birthday is evocated but here I am one month later 😭 sorry and enjoy ;)  
> Ps: I wanna know if y’all understand Bobby character he is really far from the one a the beginning I’m sorry as you might know this fic was totally unplanned sorry


	29. Let’s talk later

_**The 29th chapter: Let’s talk later** _

* * *

They went to that small Italian restaurant, where they had their first date nearly four years ago.

Bob- How are you ?

June- I’m fine and you ?

Bob- I’m ok

June- I see

Bob- how is work ?

June- Ahah fine too

Bob- What is so funny ?

June- Your fake curiosity act

Bob- I was genuinely curious

June- Sure ^^ but I’m not, go straight to the point, hyung

Bob- What do you mean ?

June- Does I still have a boyfriend?

Bob- Ahhh... huh... I’m Kim Jiwon, I go by the name of Bobby...

June- What are you doing ?

Bob- I’m introducing myself, that’s not what you wanted

June- Huh ?

Bob- You know your proposition to restart everything let’s...

June- Ahhhhhh... wait wait wait it was two or three months ago

Bob- It’s not available anymore ?

June- That’s not what i say

Bob- So ?

June- I’m Koo Junhoe

Bob- Can I ?

June- You can what ?

Bob- Hmm I love you Junhoe I don’t know if soulmates exist, but as you said we are fated. I was a lame boyfriend I know that you have zero reasons to get back with me and after all I did it’s really shameless from me but gimme a second chance, please ?

June- You are really doing this ?

Bob- Yeh

June- So I think that I should be honest with you, I’m not taking Bobby-hyung back I’m here to have a clean break up..

Bob- There is no such a things, called a "clean break up" Junhoe

June- I don’t care

Bob- I want...

June- I am not finish talking, it’s time for you to get back to you. You said Bobby never treasure me the way he should so why would I get back with him. Tell him to not come here full of himself trying to convince me that he miraculously changed. Let’s keep our good memories and let’s move on, both of us...

Bob- Wait wtf and for god saké why are you talking about me at the third person ?

June- I want to break up with Bobby and... get to know Kim Jiwon. I want a carefree, wild and fiery love from you

Bob- This is what you want, crackhead ?

June- Also...

Bob- Hmm?

June- I want to drink wine

Bob- huh sure. Sir !

...

Bob- Don’t drink with an empty stomach okay ?

June- yeh let’s eat some tteokbokki

Bob- It’s an Italian restaurant...

June- Ahhh so let’s have pizza

Bob- Isn’t that a deja vu ?

June- Hihi ;)

Bob- Did we already come here ?

June- For our first "date"

Bob- So we met at the cemetery and ate here ?

June- That’s it

Bob- Who initiate it ?

June- Does that even matter ?

Bob- I’m just curious *pout* but if you don’t wanna...

June- It’s me *blush*

Bob- Seriously ? Tell me more

June- I just saw you and asked you to eat with me and you surprisingly agreed tho I don’t think you know that it was a date

Bob- Ahahah you trick me into a date

June- That’s not... aishh nevermind

Bob- You’re sooo cute when you are embarrassed

June- Shut up!

Bob- I’m curious about all the trick you play me into

June- You’re so dumb hyung it’s so easy to trick you

Bob- Heolllll

June- I’m that kind of bitch who always gets what he wants hehe ^^

Bob- You... ouchh

June- Hey what happened ?

Bob- arfff I don’t know my right shoulder is burning me

June- Let me see

Once Junhoe was near enough, Bobby places his both hand on the younger cheeks, then gives him the chastest kiss ever. Just his lips softly touching Junhoe’s one.

Bob- I got you :)

June- You..

Bob- I learned from the best ;)

After the dinner they take the road for their flat. Junhoe was all excited, the wine has a good effect on him. He knows that they should talk more about what they want and in which direction their relationship should go but that could wait. Tonight he is horny and sex is the first stone for a solid relationship. Junhoe crashes his lips on Bobby’s ones, the second after the later close the doors.

Bob- Babe... wait

June- No

Bob- I don’t want to rush things ok let’s take our time

June- What do you mean ?

Bob- I will loved to make love to you but let’s talk about our relationship first ok ?

June- Jiwon-sshi we have all the time to talk but now let’s use our tongue for kiss

Bob- Who are you and what did you do to my Junhoe ?

June- This is what happened when I’m sex deprived for 7 months so hurry up...

Bob- I’m not gonna do anything tonight

June- Hyung !!

Bob- You could still try to beg

June- In you dream

Bobby is amused by Junhoe frustration and to tell the truth he was also sexually in need. Junhoe fine ass was charming him since the first day, when he woke up from coma. He takes place behind Junhoe softly stroking his ass then whispers "beg". That simple word turn on Junhoe. He bites his lips for anticipation before moaning a "please”, “please what ?” asked Bobby, “I want it", “What do you want?” keep tormenting Bobby, “You and the baby you", “ahahahaha you are so cute, me and the baby me will work hard to please you” they kiss for a couple of time each of them trying to take the control. The silent flat was now only filled with moans, tongues sucking noises and hard breath. They have four rounds this night, the couch, the table, the floor, the bed, every area became the spectator of their love.

 

Bob- Wake up sleeping beauty :)

June- No I’m tired

Bob- Don’t you have to work ?

June- How am I supposed to work when you destroyed my ass last night

Bob- Ahahaha I will go bought painkillers later

June- You better

Bob- We should have stop after the two first round babe

June- Shut up

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I just saw that I didn’t update this since month... sorry it will end this week I swear


End file.
